


meet me in the afterglow

by freckledrob



Series: moon shining, sun rising (you're the one i wanna wake up to) [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sequel, post-reunion 3.0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 36,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledrob/pseuds/freckledrob
Summary: “Hi.” Aaron’s voice is soft.“Hey,” Robert breathes back.He’s been here plenty of times in the past months since he’s been back. But those times were different. They usually involved him picking up Seb or meeting Liv. Those were times where they weren’ttogether. Like they are now. Again. Finally.starts a little over a week afterwe were wild and fluorescentfinishes (please read that first!)robert and aaron are back together, but there's still plenty of things left to discuss.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: moon shining, sun rising (you're the one i wanna wake up to) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720405
Comments: 122
Kudos: 181





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! i'm very excited to bring you the next installment of this little reunion 3.0 universe 💗 i'm not sure how long it will be yet, but i've been working on it for quite a while now (quarantine had to be good for something, right?) and i've actually finished a handful of chapters, which is a great start! i hope you all enjoy!
> 
> \- eb

**_14 october 2021_ **

It’s been a week since Robert and Aaron officially decided to give it another go and it’s not like they’re ignoring each other but… life decided to make things a little complicated and gave Robert about a million meetings in the past week, not to mention the several scrap auctions that coincidentally only Aaron could go on. So while yes, they are back on, they haven’t actually been able to see each other much outside of glances from across the pub and quick snogs in the portacabin.

Like right now.

“ _Mmph…_ what time is it?” 

Aaron groans against Robert’s neck. “Seriously?”

“Sorry, sorry, I know. Ruining the moment.” He pauses. “But seriously, I’m meeting a client at four so…”

Aaron steps back to allow Robert room to check his watch. 

“Aaaand it’s only 3:15. Plenty of time… unless I’ve completely ruined the moment?” Robert raises an eyebrow.

He offers Aaron one of his trademark smirks and the younger man rolls his eyes. 

“As if... But seriously, we need to figure something out. I hate only seeing ya for barely half an hour in this cramped portabin.”

“I know, I know.” Robert rubs his hands reassuringly up and down Aaron’s arms. “And we will figure something out, okay? I promise. But for now…”

Aaron’s about to roll his eyes again when Robert smashes their lips together.

***

Victoria’s playing with Harry on the floor when Robert comes in.

“Hey! How was your meeting?”

He makes an indifferent expression as he sits down on the sofa. “Fine. Think I made a deal but I guess we’ll see.”

Victoria nods, but he can tell she didn’t care about any of that.

“And what about your…” She lowers her voice. “ _Other_ meeting?”

He groans, slapping a hand to his face. “Don’t be weird, Vic.”

She just grins at him, watching his face flush.

“I’m only curious!”

“Yeah and I wish you weren’t!”

Victoria rolls her eyes, handing Harry a stuffed elephant, which he promptly throws at his uncle. Robert catches the animal and waves it in his nephew’s face, causing the toddler to erupt into giggles.

“Have you been able to get more than an hour with him?”

Robert scoffs. “Please. I would kill for an hour right now…”

He pauses. “Maybe not my best phrasing, but still… today we had exactly thirty seven minutes in the portacabin and I think that might’ve been a new record since we got back together.”

“Well, it’s only been a week! And since you aren’t public yet…”

“Well yeah, because like you said, it’s only been a week, Vic. The last thing we want to do is rush this. It’s too important.” He sighs. “Not that we’ve really been able to talk about any of that because the universe has clearly not caught up with us yet.”

Vic lets out a small huff of a laugh and nods, understanding. “Just give it time, big brother. If anyone can work things out, it’s you two.”

“Yeah, I supp-” He’s interrupted by his phone dinging. It’s Aaron.

_-Liv’s at Gabby’s. Seb’s with Mum and Paddy. Both gone for the night. Get over here.-_

“Uh, I gotta go.” He stands up so fast he actually has to stop for a minute and let his eyes adjust.

Vic looks mildly alarmed. “What? Why?”

“Well, it’s… it’s Aaron. No one’s at-”

She waves. “Say no more. Go!”

And he does.

***

When he gets to the door, he’s not actually sure what he should do. Knock? Ring the doorbell? Walk right in? Yell and see if Aaron can hear? Okay, maybe not that last one…

Luckily, before he can give himself a panic attack over how to interact with a door, Aaron shows up and lets him in.

“Hi.” Aaron’s voice is soft. 

“Hey,” Robert breathes back. 

He’s been here plenty of times in the past months since he’s been back. But those times were different. They usually involved him picking up Seb or meeting Liv. Those were times where they weren’t _together_. Like they are now. Again. Finally.

Robert can’t help himself. He kisses Aaron and it’s the kind of deep kiss that they can just melt into. Where nothing else matters. It’s just the two of them and no one else. 

“God, I’ve missed you,” He whispers when they break apart, resting their foreheads together and catching their breaths.

Aaron just laughs and leads him upstairs.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> morning after + robert and aaron have a chat about decor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just the first of important talks they'll have from time to time.  
> hope you enjoy!
> 
> \- eb

**_15 october 2021_ **

Robert wakes up to feel the warmth of the sunlight hitting his skin.

“Mornin’.”

He turns over to face Aaron and props his head up. “Hi.”

“Sleep alright?”

Robert hums in response. _Best sleep I’ve had in a long time._

Aaron smiles and presses their lips together. It’s a slow, syrupy kiss. The kind Robert has been missing for so long.

“I love you.” His voice is soft and hushed. He doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to say those three words enough.

Aaron runs a hand through Robert’s hair. “And I love you.”

_“Hey Aaron!”_

They both freeze at the sound of Liv’s voice.

“Uh…” Aaron looks over to Robert in a slight panic. “Yeah?”

“I’m not staying, I’m just picking up a book that I told Noah he could borrow!”

The both sigh in relief. Robert flops down on the bed with a laugh after they hear the door shut behind Liv.

“Well that was almost awkward.”

Aaron groans, “Yeah…”

“Are we even telling her yet? Are we telling _anyone_ yet?” Robert looks up at Aaron. “I mean, Vic kinda knows. but are we telling other people?”

Aaron looks intently at the blond. “Would you be upset if I said I didn’t want to? Not for a bit at least.”

Robert looks like he’s thinking, so Aaron continues, “It’s just that this is a really big deal, Rob. For both of us. I want us to be able to have time to just be us. Plus, I don’t want Liv and Seb getting their hopes up too soon and I could really do without the added pressure from my mum and Paddy and-”

He’s cut off with a kiss.

“I can never complain about excuses to have you all to myself.”

Aaron bites the inside of his cheek. “So you don’t think it’s mad?”

Robert chuckles, “Oh no, I do. And I think it’ll be even harder trying to hide now than it was in the beginning but…”

He kisses him again.

“I’m more than willing to do whatever it takes to make you happy.”

Aaron furrows his brows. “I want you to be happy too, though. So if you’re not-”

“I am, Aaron, okay? I promise that I am one hundred percent in.”

Aaron grins at him. This might just be exactly what they need.

***

Robert’s caught up in looking around the Mill when he realizes Aaron’s been talking to him.

“Rob… Are ya there?”

He shakes his head and turns from his seat on the couch to grin at Aaron, who’s standing in the kitchen. “Sorry, what was that?”

“I asked if you want a cuppa?”

“Oh! Sorry, yeah, course.”

Aaron frowns. “You alright?” 

Robert huffs out a laugh. “Yeah, it’s just… the house looks almost exactly the same.”

“Yeah, I- I just couldn’t change anything, no matter how much the memories hurt.” Aaron hands him his mug. “I couldn’t change anything, it felt too much like a betrayal. I thought maybe one day I’d be ready, but I just never was. And I didn’t want to be.”

He continues, “Even the smaller things, like the best husband mug you got me, to replace the one you broke. I’d almost binned it but couldn’t do it. And then some prick I’d invited ‘round thought I was cheating on you because our marriage was so boring or whatever and at the time I was so pissed off but later that night when I was just lying there by myself, I almost laughed because what we had was probably the furthest thing from boring. What we had… no one understood it but it was… it is incredible. So yeah, I couldn’t get rid of anything. Because in the end, I’m proud of what we had and I’ll risk the pain for that.”

Robert’s looking at him like he doesn’t know what to say. And then

“You had random hook-ups over?”

Aaron laughs, “Is that all you got from that?”

“No, no, I love what you said but I just- I don’t really know what to say… as per.”

He rolls his eyes but he’s smiling and he sits down next to Robert. “Yeah, I know.”

“But hook-ups?”

Aaron sighs and sets his own mug down. “Yeah… I mean, they didn’t mean anything. I was kinda out of it for a while. I was _at least_ half drunk for I think all of them. It was a distraction, a poor attempt at ‘coping’.”

Guilt flashes across Robert’s face. “Is that all you did to uh… cope?”

“If you mean self-harming, I didn’t do that. I thought about it, there was even one time when I got cut at the yard, but I couldn’t. That’s not who I am anymore.” 

A sigh of relief falls from Robert’s mouth. “I’m… I’m really glad to hear that. That was my main concern when I was facing my time inside. I wanted you to be okay more than anything. I swear, before I made my decision, I made sure I knew you could cope with it. And I felt like you were the strongest I’d ever seen you and I was so proud. Obviously I couldn’t be sure and so I was still worried but… anyways, yeah, hook-ups being your way of coping is actually kinda music to my ears.”

“Even if they called us boring?” Aaron squints and grins at him.

“Well… considering they had sex with my husband in our house, I think that’s pretty low on my list of their offences.” Robert chuckles. “But yeah, even then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🌹 follow me @ friendlycitrus on tumblr or @flahertydingle on twitter 🌹


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> three chats robert has over the span of a couple of days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> robert + therapy, robliv, and robron. aka three of my favorite robert dynamics

**_16 october 2021_ **

When Alison greets Robert, she’s got an eyebrow raised and a slight smile on her face. “Well, you seem to be in a good mood.”

Robert pretends like that’s nothing important. “Not a bad thing, is it?”

She laughs as they head back to her office from the waiting room. “No, I suppose not. I just mean, it’s good to see ya with a bit of pep in your step.”

He gives her a look. “Pep? I’m not sure I’ve ever had pep in my entire life.”

They enter the room and the door closes behind them. It’s weird, this room used to feel so strange and foreign to him, and while it’s still by no means his favourite place in the world, it’s a lot less unsettling.

“I just mean-” They sit down. “You’re looking better. But looking and feeling are two different things, so where are you in terms of the latter?”

“I…” He considers brushing it all off, everything about him and Aaron. Except he doesn’t want to. “I’m doing alright. Better than alright, actually.”

“Well if that smile is anything to go by, something good must’ve happened?”

And so he tells her. About the night of their anniversary and the kiss and everything that’s followed so far. He can feel his heart swell just talking about Aaron in this way again. In a way where he knows that they’re back together, where they belong.

“And you’re alright, with all this secretive stuff?” She’s jotting down notes on paper as they talk, something she normally does during their appointments.

Robert shrugs. “Yeah. For now I mean. Not forever, obviously, but while we’re figuring everything out, yeah. We’ve done the secretive thing before, although that was a lot different.”

“During the affair.” He nods. She knows bits and pieces of that chapter of his life. Not all of it, but a decent amount.

“Well, obviously I’m glad to hear that you and Aaron are working things out, because that was a big stresser in your life. But I also don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to do that could cause you any extra stress.”

Robert resists rolling his eyes. “I’m fine. Honestly.”

“Well, that’s good if you really do feel well. But I’ve been thinking, and you’ve told me about those letters you wrote Aaron. What if you did that again? Maybe this time in a journal format.”

He scoffs. “Like a diary?”

“It might sound silly to you, but it actually helps a lot of people. You told me yourself that a part of you felt better because you were writing things down. Just think about it, yeah?”

He nods. “Yeah, okay. But I’m not promising anything.”

“I wouldn’t make you do that. But you should know, Robert, that the results came back from your evaluation that we did a few weeks back.”

And just like that, Robert Sugden has an anxiety disorder.

*

**_17 october 2021_ **

Robert's stomach drops when he sees a text from Liv.

_ -meet me at the swings in 15? pls, it’s important- _

His first thought is that she knows. But then he realises that she couldn’t know.

_ Unless Vic told her. _

_ No, it hasn’t been long enough for Vic to be bursting at the seams yet. _

_ Aaron then? _

_ No, ya idiot, you had that ‘keeping it secret’ chat just two fucking days ago! _

He tells his brain to shut up and grabs his jacket.

***

Liv’s swinging by herself when he gets to the playground.

She gestures to the other swing. 

“What’s up?” He can’t remember the last time he was on a swing. 

Liv bites the inside of her cheek but doesn’t say anything yet. She looks like she’s mulling over the words in her head.

“Liv, are you okay?” Big brother panic mode starts to kick in. “Has something happened? Is something wrong?”

She shakes her head, blonde ponytail whipping behind her. “No, no, everything’s fine it’s just…”

“Is it Gabby?”

She waves that away too. “No… well, maybe but not yet.”

He scratches at his jaw. “I’m not following.”

“I want to go to uni.”

He lets out a relieved sigh. 

She crosses her arms. “Wait… What did you think I was gonna say?”

“Well I didn’t know, did I?” He holds up his hands in defense before grabbing the swing to steady himself. “Could’ve been anything, knowing this village.”

Liv stretches her leg out to kick him. “It’s a big deal, Rob!”

The look on her face reminds him of the self-conscious girl he once knew.

“Sorry, sorry. I’m listening now.”

“It’s just…” She uncrosses her arms. “I think it’s something I need to do. It’s something I want to do. Go off and study art and have new experiences and-”

“Live your own life?” He offers. She nods.

“It’s not that I don’t love it here. I do. And I appreciate what Aaron and Chas and you have all done for me. But I don’t want to spend my life surrounded by ‘what ifs’ yanno?”

Robert squeezes her shoulder in support. “I do. I get it. And if this is what you want, then I’m behind you one hundred percent, you know that right?”

She looks over to him with teary, big blue eyes and a small smile.

“Hey.” He stands and she meets him for a hug. “You’ve got this, Liv. I know you do.”

“I’ve uh,” She sniffs and rubs at her cheeks with the sleeve of her jumper. “I’ve actually applied to a few schools already. Three of ‘em.”

His eyes widen. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, I mean, I probably won’t hear from them for a while, and who knows if they’ll even want me but-”

“They’d be crazy not to.” He pauses. “Uh, have you talked to Aaron about this?”

Liv sighs. “No… I will though! Just… not right now.”

She looks Robert dead in the eyes. “Please don’t tell him. I want to do it, just, in my own time.”

“Yeah, of course.” He feels a pang of guilt. After all, he’s literally keeping quite the secret from her at the moment. Before he can risk his guilt surfacing, he changes the subject. “So, what about Gabby? You talk to her about any of this?”

If the way Liv puffs her cheeks and exhales is anything to go by, no, she has not.

“I’ll talk to her too, but nothing’s set in stone right now, so there’s no need to get everyone worked up.”

“Except this is something that’s almost certainly going to happen, Liv. You’ve already applied to three schools and you’ve reached out to tell someone about it. Plus, I can see it in your eyes. You  _ really _ want this.”

She still seems uncertain. He can’t exactly blame her, it’s not like she’s had the easiest life. But he’ll help her in any way he can. Even if that means not telling Aaron for the time being. 

***

Not telling Aaron would’ve been a lot easier three weeks ago. When they weren’t back on. But now it’s closing in on eight o’clock at night and they’re eating in the portacabin (because that’s the closest thing to “date night” that they’re going to get right now), and Aaron’s going on about something that happened at work but all Robert wants to do is tell him about Liv.

“Rob, you listening?” Aaron asks, mouth partially full of food. It’s something that used to make Robert cringe, but now, it’s almost endearing. “ _ Rob. _ ”

“Huh? Yeah, sorry, my mind is… somewhere else. Sorry.”

Aaron doesn’t seem bothered by that. “S’fine Robert. You alright?”

_ Yes I am, but there’s something Liv related you should know. _

_ Has Liv ever talked about going to Uni? _

_ Liv wants to leave the village. _

“I’m great. Here with you, aren’t I?” is what he goes with.

A blush glows on Aaron’s face in the low light of the portacabin. He mutters a  _ ‘shut up’ _ before shoving another bite of burger into his mouth. Robert can’t keep the grin off his face. Why would he want to? 

“Love ya.”

Aaron’s got a look that could be described as fond. Not that very many people in Emmerdale have seen a fond Aaron. But Robert has. 

The look fades back to skeptical though, because of course it does. “Are you sure everything is alright though?”

Robert shifts uncomfortably. Well, there’s always one thing he could tell him…

“Alison’s told me yesterday that I’ve got anxiety.” He crumples up the wrapper from his dinner. “Like one of those anxiety disorders.”

“Oh.” Aaron stands up and moves so that he’s standing next to Robert’s seat. “Well, okay. At least now you’ve got a name for how you’ve been feeling, yeah? And it’d explain that panic attack you had in here last spring.”

“Suppose so…” But Aaron can see he still feels unsure.

“Hey, this is a good thing okay?” He crouches down and takes Robert’s hand in his, looking up at him so their eyes meet. “Because now they know how to help you better. That’s the bright side of bein’ diagnosed. Like me an’ my depression.”

Robert’s own uncertainty changes into confusion.

“Yeah,” Aaron sighs. “While you were… away, I went back into counselling. Got diagnosed with clinical depression. Aka the reason I get so intensely out of it sometimes. But I’m doing good now. Got meds and regular appointments and everything.”

Guilt flashes across Robert’s face and Aaron shakes his head. “Hey, none of that, alright? I’m fine now and this was happenin’ way before your smug face walked up into my life, I just didn’t really realise it.”

The reassurance and light dig seems to work and Robert smiles softly before leaning down to press his lips to Aaron’s. Then they finish their dinner, watch an episode of some show that came out while Robert was away, and kiss some more, before saying goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find me @ friendlycitrus on tumblr or @flahertydingle on twitter ✨


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> party planning + secret keeping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm trying to post more often bc well, we're in quarantine and what else is there to do, right? i hope you're all staying safe and doing well! x
> 
> \- eb

**_20 october 2021_ **

Aaron has to physically restrain himself from groaning as his mother makes her way over to his table in the pub. He knows what she’s going to ask him.

“So… how’s the dating going?”  _ There it is. _

He does his best to look indifferent and she seems to buy it. “S’fine. Not sure what you want me to say.”

She basically checks in every once in a while to make sure he’s still not back with Robert. Unfortunately for her, he is. Not that Aaron has plans to tell her that. Why would he, when he knows she’ll just go off on him about how he’s making a huge mistake, and then send Paddy ‘round to try and convince him to have a rethink. It’ll be exhausting and right now, Aaron wants to just enjoy time with the man he loves. Even if that means late dinners in the portacabin and hushed phone calls and Robert sneaking over everytime Aaron’s got an empty house.

“Mum, can we  _ please _ just talk about something else?”

She looks slightly affronted, but resigns and does as he asks. “Fine. Let’s talk party plans then.”

Aaron stares blankly.

“For Seb? You know… your son?”

He rolls his eyes. “Yes Mother, I know who he is. But, I’m not sure we need to plan three weeks in advance for a four year old’s birthday.”

“It’s a big deal!” She exclaims, exasperated with her son’s inability to find the excitement in planning a toddler’s birthday party.

“As long as there’s cake and ice cream, I honestly don’t think he’ll care about anything else.” Upon seeing her still unimpressed expression, he sighs. “But  _ fine _ , if you really think it matters that much.”

Chas grins from ear to ear, clearly pleased. And really, it’s not like Aaron’s against Seb having a party. He deserves to have a fun, happy childhood, but he just knows it’ll end up being held at the Mill and there’ll be streamers everywhere and children running amok and he’ll be finding candy in between the couch cushions for months and  _ oh god _ , he sounds like his mother. 

“I’ll talk to Robert and Rebecca this week and we’ll see what we can do.”

Her smile falters at the mention of his ex-husband’s name. He knew it would. She looks as if she wants to say something but isn’t sure how to do it without Aaron getting upset.

“You do realize that I have to talk to them? We all share the same son, I think they’ll want to know about his birthday party.”

Chas tries to play off her awkward behavior. “Of  _ course _ I know that! How about this, you call Rebecca this week and I’ll talk to Robert.”

Aaron knows this is a part of “Operation: Keep Aaron Away From Robert” but it’s not like he can argue against her, can he? Not while he’s trying so hard to keep her and Paddy in the dark. So he just nods and hopes that this won’t end in flames.

And because the universe can never seem to give Aaron a break, Robert strolls into the Woolpack as if on queue. 

There’s an intake of breath from both Aaron and Chas at the sight of him, but for entirely different reasons.

“Robert! Just the man I was looking for!” Robert’s startled at the shrill, fake enthusiasm jumping from Chas’ voice.

“I am?” He shoots a quick and somewhat panicked glance towards Aaron, who does his best to try and communicate that Robert should just go along with whatever his mother says.

Aaron knows Robert can see through Chas’ fake smile, but thankfully he doesn’t acknowledge it (although Aaron’s starting to see how much it’s getting to him that Chas and Paddy have seemingly turned their backs on him).

Chas nods as if it’s obvious. “I was just talking to Aaron about Seb’s birthday plans and he said I should talk to you!”

Aaron wants to correct her. He wants to tell her that he’d rather be the one to talk to Robert. But, that’s not part of the plan. Not yet. So he lets his mother drag his poor (ex? they’re going to need to talk about that) husband through to the back.

***

Robert a few years ago would’ve made himself right at home when he walked into the pub apartment but now? Now he just feels awkward and unwanted. He’s standing around, unsure and waiting for orders or grilling or scolding.

“You can sit down, Robert,” Chas states with a sigh.

_ Great, she’s already annoyed with me. _

“So, um, you wanted to talk about the party?” He tries his luck with speaking to her and she doesn’t immediately glare him down, so that’s a plus in his book. “I wasn’t sure whether or not we were throwing him one, but I think it’s a great idea.”

Nothing. She just stares at him like she’s trying to find an ulterior motive. But they both know that she won’t find one. Not when it comes to Seb. 

He does wonder if she can sense something’s up though. If she can tell that things have changed between him and Aaron. He decided to just keep the topic of Seb’s birthday going so that she doesn’t have time to think about that.

“I’m sure Vic would be more than happy to make Seb’s cake. I could order balloons. And-”

“Robert what exactly is your plan here?”

He stops in his tracks. “With the party? Well-”

She waves dismissively. “No, not with the party. I trust that you're focusing on  _ Seb’s _ best interest for that.”

And yeah, that kind of stings.

Robert’s jaw clenches. “Who else’s interests would I be putting ahead of my son’s on his own birthday?”

“Aaron doesn’t need to be dragged down. He’s been in a good place this last year, I’d hate for that progress to be ruined.”

“That makes two of us.”

“You wanted him to move on. That’s what he’s doing. That’s what he wants. Respect it.”

Sometimes Robert isn’t sure how well Chas actually knows her son.

*

**_21 october 2021_ **

Liv lets Robert into the Mill when he shows up. He can tell she’s in a hurry, judging by the way she’s hopping on one foot trying to get her shoe on while patting herself down making sure she has the usual essentials (phone, wallet, keys, etc).

“Going somewhere?”

“Yeah I’m meeting Gabby for brunch, which until now I wasn’t convinced was actually a thing but it is so…”

Robert laughs. “So you’re being a good girlfriend and giving it a shot?”

She lets out a short, pitiful huff. “The things I do for her…”

Which makes Robert think.

“Speaking of Gabby… You tell her yet? About…” He looks around before whispering, “ _ University? _ ”

The look on Liv’s face says it all. 

“I will… eventually. But not today, alright?” She looks at her phone and groans. “I’m going to be late… See ya!”

She jogs out the door, slamming it behind her.

“Liv?” Aaron’s voice calls from upstairs. 

Robert can’t keep the smirk from growing on his face. “Just left. She let me in.”

Seb’s voice calls from the top of the stairs. “Daddy!”

“Hey bud! You ready yet?”

Aaron’s voice is the one that answers. “Almost. You need to put pants on, monkey.”

Five minutes later, they meet Robert downstairs. Seb’s fully decked out in striped overalls and yellow raincoat. 

“You alright?” Aaron asks, a small hint of a smile forming. “Hope me mum didn't give you too much trouble yesterday.”

Robert shrugs. “No more than usual, I suppose. Well, the current usual.”

Seb’s little voice calls out from in between them. “Who?”

“No one, mate. You don’t need to worry.” 

That seems to satisfy the redhead and he runs off to go find his shoes. With his back turned to his dads, Aaron seizes the opportunity and presses a brief kiss to Robert’s lips, leaving Robert’s cheeks bright pink. Aaron beams at the way he’s got Robert flustered, it’s always been a thing that brings him pride.

Robert can’t even respond because by the time he opens his mouth to speak, Seb is back and holding his shoes up expectantly. “Help please!”

Which seems to be what was necessary to sway him from the spell Aaron always manages to put him under.

Aaron stifles a laugh and tousles Seb’s hair before turning around and going to pour himself some cereal. Robert would be more annoyed if he wasn’t so fucking in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aw i just love flustered, in love robron, don't you? 
> 
> find me @flahertydingle on twitter + @ friendlycitrus on tumblr! 🍓


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maybe robert and aaron aren't as subtle as they think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a pretty fun lil chapter
> 
> \- eb

**_25 october 2021_ **

_ -I’m outside- _

Impatient as ever, Aaron waits all of five seconds after texting Robert to knock on the door. It’s not like they actually have plans today, but Aaron had been on a morning run and with his endorphins on high, he’s in a good mood and wanting to see Robert.

When the door finally does open, Aaron’s met with a grin so bright it could challenge the sun.

He peers around Robert. “Anyone home?”

“Just me.”

Now it’s Aaron’s turn to grin. “Great.” 

Aaron makes his way inside, wasting no time in pushing Robert against the door as soon as it’s shut.

“What about- _hmph-_ ” He’s cut off by Aaron’s mouth on his. “What if someone saw me let you in?” 

Aaron shrugs, stripping his hoodie off and throwing it onto the sofa as they stumble into the living room. “I’ll just tell them I needed the loo and knew Vic would let me use hers.”

“Fair enough…” Robert glances upwards. “Upstairs?”

“Like you even have to ask.”

***

After practically running up the stairs like a couple of lovesick, giggly teenagers, they fall into the box room Robert calls home and onto his bed. 

“Missed you.” Robert nudges their noses together.

Aaron laughs, “You just saw me the other day!”

“Not what I meant.” _Oh._

God, they’re probably getting too old for this. For being so into each other after all these years. Or maybe not. It’s not like it’s a bad thing that they’ve never lost their initial spark. If anything, they’ve learned to work with the spark and get it to grow.

The moment is unfortunately and abruptly ended when they hear a key turning in the lock of the front door.

“Is that Vic?” Aaron tries to keep quiet. If it is Victoria, then it’s not the end of the world, because she already knows about them, but they don’t know if Matty knows, not to mention who else could have a key to this cottage.

Robert mimes confusion at him before gently shoving him off and standing up. He signals for Aaron to stay put before quickly making his way downstairs.

_“Hey! What’re you doing here?”_ Robert definitely sounds caught off guard, but cheery enough.

_“Oh, don’t mind me, pet!”_ Aaron rolls his eyes. _Diane._

_Of fucking course it’s Diane,_ He thinks to himself.

“ _Just dropping off some leftovers from a lunch I went to yesterday! They’re more than enough for me but I figured you’d be able to go through ‘em?_ ”

He can practically see the overly polite smile on Robert’s face. “ _Yeah, course Diane. Thanks._ ”

There’s a pause. Aaron assumes Robert’s hugging her to show gratitude. Then, quick goodbyes and the door shutting again, followed by Robert’s footsteps hurrying back up the stairs and soon enough, he’s back in the room with him. The apples of his cheeks are tinged pink and he looks like he tried to fix his hair on the way down (but failed). 

“So Diane still has a key…”

“No fucking kidding.” Aaron runs a hand through his hair. “Good thing we weren’t snogging on the couch.”

Robert’s smile is somewhat bashful before Aaron grabs his hand and pulls him on top of him. “No one else is gonna be making any surprise visits, right?”

“God, I hope not.” Robert smashes their mouths together again.

***

Aaron’s just leaving when Matty and Vic walk in the door, little Harry perched on Matty’s hip.

Vic’s eyes widen and she looks between him and Robert. 

“Aaron?” Matty doesn’t look upset, just puzzled as to why Aaron’s in his home at half past eleven on a Monday. “What’re ya doin’ here?”

And then his eyes fall upon Aaron’s hoodie, barely clinging onto the arm of the sofa. “Oh… _oh._ ”

Victoria’s quick to chime in. “You can’t tell anyone, babe!”

_Gee, Vic, thanks._ Robert shakes his head. _Now we can’t even try and deny it._

Matty’s head whips to face her. “ _You knew?_ ”

“In her defense,” Robert feels it’s best to try and save the situation from going sour “It’s only been a few weeks and I asked her not to tell anyone.”

He’s not sure he’s ever seen his sister’s boyfriend more perplexed.

“Wait… so youse are back together…” They nod.

“But you’re in hiding?”

Aaron scoffs, “We’re not _spies_ , Matty. We’re just…”

He looks to Robert before continuing, “We’re just trying to have time where it’s just us right now. Without everyone else weighing in with their opinions, ya know?”

Matty nods, understanding. “I guess that makes sense. Well, uh… congrats, I guess? On getting back together and um, I promise I’ll keep this between us.”

Unable to take any more of the awkwardness, Harry bunches his hand in his dad’s shirt and babbles nonsensically. Also loudly. Matty’s eardrum might’ve just burst, judging by the way he flinched.

“I think that means it’s lunch time,” Victoria laughs, relieved that everything seems to have gone well. “Aaron, you wanna stay? If anyone asks, I’ll say I practically begged you to have a sandwich with us.”

“Uh…” He looks to Robert, who just shrugs as if to say _“Hey, it’s up to you.”_

“Ya know what… Sure, why not?”

If everyone in Keepers knows, then there’s no point in pretending that he wouldn’t love to have a meal with Robert outside of the scrapyard.

*

**_27 october 2021_ **

Dawn hums under her breath as she makes her way across the scrapyard and towards the portacabin. When she opens the door, she finds Robert and Aaron looking like deer caught in headlights. To an ordinary person, this might just look like a couple of blokes who got startled while trying to work, but Dawn knows better.

“You wanna try and look a little less like you just snogged each others’ faces off?”

“Wh- What’re you on about?” Aaron splutters, face getting redder by the second.

She rolls her eyes. “Your hair is a mess and Sugden’s shirt is open just enough to where you can see the _lovely_ hickey you gave him.”

Robert’s suddenly very interested in the files on his desk, but there’s no denying the smirk growing on his face.

“Ummm…” Aaron’s at a loss for words. She perches herself on the edge of his desk and points at both of them. 

“So. How long’s this been back on then?”

Aaron’s guard goes up. “None of your-”

“A few weeks.”

If looks could kill.

Robert gestures wildly in Dawn’s general direction, while maintaining eye contact with Aaron. “ _What?_ She literally _knows,_ Aaron!”

“So… I’m guessing this isn’t exactly a _public_ thing yet.”

Robert hums and sarcasm practically drips from his mouth when he speaks, “What gave it away?”

“Well don’t worry boys, your secret is safe with me.”

Aaron huffs, folding his arms over his chest. 

“Do you have to be so grumpy all the time? I thought you’d be more pleased! Your plan worked!”

Aaron’s eyes widen and Dawn realizes she’s fucked up.

“What plan?” Robert barely finishes the question when Aaron’s answering.

“Nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

Robert’s got an amused look on his face and it tells Aaron he’s not going to drop this any time soon. “Well clearly it’s not nothing. C’mon, what does she know that I don’t?”

Dawn doesn’t want this to drag on forever so she decides to speed it up while she can. 

“He didn’t actually wanna go on any of those dates. He only did to make you jealous.” She pauses and dodges a wad of paper coming at her from Aaron’s direction. “Well that, and to get his parents off his back. But mainly it was all about you.”

She hears an “I hate you” mumbled from the same place the paper ball came from so she turns back to wink at him. 

Robert’s face splits into a shit-eating grin and Aaron groans, “Now you’ve done it. Gonna hear about this for months now. He’s only just started to get his ego back and now you’ve gone an’ inflated it!”

“You had a whole _plan_?”

“Listen, if you don’t wipe that smile off your face, I will.”

“Sounds like a challenge.”

Dawn wants to throw up. “God, wait until I’ve left. Or better yet, chill out and let me get some work done.”

Aaron’s face is the pinnacle of embarrassment and she reaches over to pinch his cheek. “Aw, cheer up buttercup. You and your fella can get back to… whatever, but when the work day is over. Until then, go and let out your frustrations on one of them cars out there.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all are doing well!
> 
> find me @ friendlycitrus on tumblr or @flahertydingle on twitter 🌷


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _alexa, play "monster mash" by bobby pickett_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> halloween chapter alert! i love halloween and it went with my timeline, so here we have it! who cares if it's may!
> 
> \- eb

**_31 october 2021_ **

Robert knows it’s probably obvious that he’s going all out for Halloween to make up for time lost with Seb, but honestly? He’s not sure he cares.

Sure, the velvet cape is annoying and the fangs and fake blood are beyond tacky, but Seb takes one look at him and grins so bright it could light up the chilly, October evening sky. So yeah, Robert reckons it’s worth looking like an idiot for a night.

Seb’s wrapped up in gauze bandages and Victoria must’ve called him “the cutest mummy ever” about a million times before she stopped taking photos and actually let them all leave the house. 

He’d promised Seb that he’d take him trick-or-treating around the village, while also promising Aaron that he’d drop the little mummy off at Wishing Well Cottage when they were done. Aaron had said something about a Dingle movie night and that everyone was “forcing” him to bring Seb. 

But until it’s movie time, it’s just Seb and him. Well, them plus Vic, Matty, and Harry (who is _very_ over his lion costume and keeps pulling the furry hood off his head, much to his mother’s displeasure). 

***

Aaron walks through the door and is met with a “Where’s Seb?” from Chas and a “Thought you were bringin’ him” from Cain.

“Oh yeah, he decided he’d give it a miss and I thought I’d just come and watch children’s Halloween movies with you lot on me own,” Aaron’s voice drips with sarcasm before he rolls his eyes. “He’s with Robert and Vic and them. They’ll drop him off in a bit, so just chill out, will ya?”

“You let Robert have Seb on Halloween?” Paddy asks, as if it’s a big deal. Which it isn’t.

Aaron gives him a funny look. “Yeah? Why not, I mean Robert’s way more willing to commit to the dressing up thing than I am and Seb can get all the candy his little heart desires with Harry.”

“Still…” Paddy’s attitude towards Robert is starting to get old fast. At least his mum reigns it in a bit.

“Paddy,” Aaron pauses to pick up Eve (adorably dressed as a pumpkin). “If you’ve got something to say, say it.”

“I always thought Robert was alright,” Sam says from over by the fridge (no doubt getting another beer). Aaron smiles to himself at that.

Cain grunts in agreement, much to everyone’s disbelief. “Yeah, Sugden’s definitely not the worst Aaron could do.”

Paddy almost glares at him, before he remembers which Dingle he’s talking to. “You’ve changed your tune.”

“Yeah, and Sugden’s cleaned up his act.”

Even Aaron’s a little shocked that Cain’s suddenly co-captaining the Robert redemption train with Sam, but when he looks back at it, Cain was always fairly supportive when he and Robert were in a relationship.

Cain shrugs when everyone looks at him. “Maybe the lad grew on me a bit, so what? Like I said, he changed.”

“He just got out of prison!” Paddy’s face is starting to get red, which might be hilarious to Aaron, if his (step)father wasn’t currently in the process of slagging off the man he loves.

Just when Aaron’s about to step in, Cain once again bites back.

“For a crime we all would’ve committed if it were someone as important to us as Victoria is to Robert!”

_Thank you_ , Aaron thinks, _At least someone gets it._

Noah pipes up with a “He’s got a point” from where he sits by himself in a chair. Paddy directs his glare towards him then, but because he’s the son of Charity Dingle, Noah just laughs it off.

***

For Robert, Seb, and company, it’s all smiling faces and candy. At one point they run into Gabby and Liv, who are dressed as Little Red Riding Hood and the Huntsman (“I wanted Liv to be the Big Bad Wolf but she was worried she’d end up looking a bit too much like a furry” “And I thought it’d be funny if I went as the grandmother but for fairly obvious reasons, that was also shut down”). 

***

The sound of laughter fills Wishing Well as Liv and Gabby enter, their arms linked tightly and faces flushed bright pink from the cold (and who knows what else).

“Aww, I loved Little Red Riding Hood growing up!” Chas enthuses, “Don’t they look great, Evie?”

“Ya!” Eve squeals, wriggling out of her mother’s grip and toddling back towards her brother.

Aaron places her on his lap before turning to Liv and Gabby. “You two have fun then?”

Liv nods and takes a lollipop out of her mouth before speaking. “Got loads of candy from Pearl. Just ‘cuz we’re ‘ _too sweet_ ’.”

“Must’ve had the wrong girls then.” That gets Aaron a small packet of Maltesers thrown at him. “Right, well these are mine now, so.”

“Saw Robert earlier,” Liv gives him a look and Aaron feels a pang of guilt hit his stomach. “Well, him, Seb, Vic, Matty, and Harry.”

Gabby’s face lights up. “Aww, Seb and Harry were dead cute! I’ve got pictures!”

Liv rolls her eyes affectionately at her girlfriend. “Apparently she _needed_ them for her Instagram story.”

The brunette elbows her in the side. “I did not say that I _needed_ them! They were just too adorable not to post!”

“Whatever,” Liv nudges her back. “Oh, and I think they’ll be on their way over soon, from what Rob said.” 

Aaron nods, but it’s proven useless as Liv drags Gabby off to another corner of the room.

***

Seb’s definitely going to crash from all the sugar he’s had tonight. Not to mention the rush he gets from just seeing other people he knows (as if he doesn’t literally see them every day). He and Isaac (dressed as some character that’s probably from something that got popular while he was inside) practically screamed their heads off when they saw each other. 

And eventually, Robert is right. Seb and Harry both start to get fussy and it’s nearing closer and closer to eight, so they decide to run up to Wishing Well to drop Seb off with Aaron and the Dingles before heading home.

***

Sam answers the door when Robert knocks. 

“Robert! Hey, how goes it, mate?”

“Not too bad, Sam, thanks. This one’s definitely a bit knackered and ready for movie night though.” He nods his head towards Seb, who’s quietly sucking on his thumb from where he’s placed on Robert’s hip.

Aaron had gotten up at the sound of Robert’s arrival and made his way over to transfer Seb from Robert’s arms to his own. “You comin’ in or…”

“Nah. Vic and the family are waiting for me so I should get going.” Robert smiles, catching Aaron’s eyes. He was suddenly grateful that he took the fangs out and wiped most of the fake blood off his chin. “Thank you though, really.”

“Well, you should definitely come to our bonfire do on Friday!” Sam tells him with an eager grin. “Bring Vic an’ Matty an’ lil Harry too! It’s bound to be a blast!”

Robert tries to pretend like he’s indifferent towards the idea, but truth be told, part of him is almost thrilled to be invited to a Dingle do. 

_God, who even am I anymore?_

He tells Sam that he’ll talk to Victoria and Matty and see what they think, but he’s sure they’d be more than happy to come. He can practically hear Vic’s enthusiasm already.

Aaron stops him as he’s about to leave. “Can I, uh, talk to you, outside? Just for a minute. I wanna go over some stuff for Seb’s party.”

“Can’t it wait ‘til the morning?” Chas looks over her shoulder. 

“You’re the one who wanted me to take this seriously, Mum. Unless you want to risk me losing my interest by tomorrow…”

Chas rolls her eyes. “Oh, alright, alright! But make it quick, please! The popcorn’ll get cold!”

“ _God forbid_ ,” Aaron mutters as they step outside. He snickers, “Nice costume by the way.”

Robert gives him a half-serious glare. “Shut up. I’m trying to make an effort here!”

“And you’re doing great, Rob. Seb was going on and on all morning today about how much he was looking forward to doing this with ya tonight. Reckon he’ll be goin’ on about this for some time.”

“Good. I’m glad. I just want him to be happy, ya know? Him, you, Liv, Vic, Harry, the lot. So whatever I can do, I’d like to do it.”

Aaron smirks. “Well right now you can do this.”

He reaches up to put his hand on the back of Robert’s neck and pull him down for a kiss. The kind of kiss that leaves them both a little breathless and definitely pink in the cheeks (although they can probably blame that on the autumn air). Robert huffs out a small laugh. 

“Probably a good thing I’m already dead, or that might’ve killed me.” He regrets the words as soon as they leave his mouth. “That was…”

Aaron makes a face. “Really cheesy? Yeah, definitely.”

“Sorry, I dunno… I just-”

Aaron presses a kiss to his cheek. “S’fine Rob. I’ve gotten used to you embarrassin’ yourself over the years.”

And with that, he gives Robert a wink and heads back inside, leaving a flustered Robert to go find his family and immediately get teased the entire walk home.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes you just need a decently happy chapter, ya know? (also i'm a sucker for flirty robron and when you add halloween into the mix it's just... *chef's kiss*)
> 
> follow me @ friendlycitrus on tumblr + @flahertydingle on twitter 🎃


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaron and robert book a hotel room + bonfire night

**_4 november 2021_ **

Robert saunters into the portacabin, phone in hand and grin plastered to his face.

“I’ve got some good news.”

Aaron looks up at the sound of Robert’s voice and sets his pen down. “Good for you or good for me?”

“Both.” Robert shuts the door. “Jimmy’s just rang me and now I suddenly have the rest of today and tomorrow free ‘cause an event we were gonna go to got cancelled. Our schedules were booked for that but now…”

He raises his eyebrow, trying to figure out what Aaron’s thinking. A small smile forms on the younger man’s face as he stands up and moves towards him. “So… you’re free now?”

Robert nods slowly. Their lips crash together and Robert hums before pulling back.

“Can you get away tonight?” He asks. “I’m sure Vic can watch Seb if need be.”

“Yeah, I’ll call her. What’re ya thinkin’?”

Robert massages Aaron’s hips with his thumbs. “Was thinking about getting a hotel? That way there’d be no interruptions or prying family members or…”

“Basically, no distractions,” Aaron states, a heavy-lidded expression on his face.

Robert feels his throat go dry. “Basically, yeah.”

Aaron grins and kisses him. “Let’s do it. I’ll start getting things sorted.”

***

Their hotel is actually pretty nice, considering it was a fairly last minute booking. Part of Robert was worried it’d be a crummy little thing, and while he’d take it anyway because it would still be a night with Aaron, he’s more than grateful that it’s a decent place.

Aaron whistles, looking around the room and flopping down on the bed. “Not too bad, eh?”

Robert sets his bag down on a chair and stares at him, smirk on his face. “Not bad at all.”

They’re alone. Actually alone. They’d given work-related excuses to the people who “needed to know” and the people who actually know are prepared to back up their stories.

“You gonna stand there all night or…”

Robert rolls his eyes before crawling onto the bed and hovering over Aaron. His expression goes soft. “I love you.”

“I love  _ you. _ ” Aaron’s smile is visible in his eyes. Robert swoops down and captures Aaron’s lips in his. They need this.

*

**_5 november 2021_ **

It’s the sound of Aaron’s alarm that wakes Robert up.

“ _ Ugh… _ ” Robert yawns, shielding his eyes from the sunlight coming in from the window. “Why’ve you set that?”

Aaron, already awake and dressed, rushes over to shut it off. “Sorry, sorry. I didn’t want to oversleep. But then I woke up earlier and forgot to turn it off.”

“And now I have to pay the price,” Robert teases lazily, snuggling back into the bed.

“You really should get up though, it’s almost eleven.”

Robert closes his eyes. “So?”

“So, we need to head back eventually.”

Oh right.  _ That. _ Also known as reality.

Aaron sits on the edge of the bed to put his socks on and Robert moves to wrap his arms around him. 

“Don’t wanna go back yet.”

He can feel Aaron smile. “Yeah, I know what ya mean. But we’ll see each other tonight at the bonfire, right?”

“Yeah, but…” He presses a kiss to Aaron’s neck. “That’ll be different. Can’t kiss you there, can I? Paddy’d have a fit.”

Aaron maneuvers so he’s facing Robert. “Suppose that’s true. We’ll just have to make time over the next few days, yeah?”

Robert nods and laces his fingers through Aaron’s. “Whatever you want.”

***

“Rob! Stop fretting about what shirt to wear and just come on!” Robert can practically hear Victoria rolling her eyes with her hands on her hips. “We’re going to be late!”

He glares at her once he reaches the bottom of the stairs. “The fireworks don’t start until at least eight thirty. It’s six o’clock now. If anything, we’re going to be early.”

She makes a face that turns into a grin as he passes her. “That new?”

He frowns. “Is what new? Because I’m pretty sure I’ve had this shirt for ages so-”

“Not your shirt, your cologne.”

“Oh.” He feels his cheeks heat up and the smile on his sister’s face is infuriating. “Shut up.”

She pokes his side. “It’s _ cute _ ! That you’re still trying to impress him, even after all these years.”

“Thought you were worried about being late.”

Vic laughs as he passes her again to head out the door.

***

Chas gives him a small smile when they show up, so Robert supposes progress is being made with her somehow. Paddy, on the other hand, makes a hasty exit. Win some, lose some.

The sound of hurried little footprints fills Robert’s ears and he turns around to find Seb, Isaac, and the Dingle dog, Monty. 

“Daddy! Youse here!” Seb dashes into his legs, knocking a laugh out of him.

  
“Yeah, course I am!” He hoists Seb up into the air for a proper hug before setting him back down and grinning at his son’s best mate. “Hiya Isaac, you alright?”

Isaac beams, enthusiastically petting Monty. “Yeah! Me mummy and daddy say we get to eat soon!”

Seb grabs Isaac’s hand and leads him off, “C’mon! April says we can color with her!”

Everyone laughs at the impatience of the boys, but it’s not unexpected. Their attention spans aren’t long at this age.

***

The feeling of a hand on the small of his back startles Robert at first, before he realises it’s Aaron.

“Hey, sorry we haven’t seen each other yet.” He leans up against the wall of the house next to where Robert’s standing. “I got caught up in watching a heated debate between Marlon and Sam. Dunno what it was about and ‘m sure I coulda left earlier, but I couldn’t pass up an opportunity to watch two grown men make themselves look stupid. Well…  _ more _ stupid.”

Robert laughs, “S’fine. Not like I haven’t seen you today already.”

“Right, of course.” Aaron shrugs, playfulness flickering in his eyes. “Did you get a new cologne?”

“Why is that the topic of the evening?” Robert groans, “Maybe it is.”

Aaron smiles coyly. “Well, I like it.”

_ Good,  _ Robert thinks,  _ I did it for you. _

They’re keeping their distance, to not raise any suspicions, but their focus is solely on one another.

Paddy can be seen coming up towards them, so Aaron hastily changes the subject. “So you’re still on to drive up to get Rebecca for the party, right?”

Robert looks confused for a second, before Aaron’s eyes flick over to Paddy and back. 

“ _ Oh. _ Yeah, and I made sure she wrote it down in her notebook  _ and _ set a reminder on her phone as backup. So, you kno-”

“What’s up?” Paddy enters the conversation. Except, he doesn’t really, because he only looks and speaks to Aaron. Robert bites the inside of his lip and takes a deep breath.

_ Don’t lose it with Paddy. Don’t lose it with Paddy. Don’t lose it with Paddy. _

“Just talkin’ to-”

“Can you help me over there with something?”

Aaron glances at Robert, who gives him a look that says “ _ just go, it’s fine. _ ”

He sighs. He knows this is just Paddy’s half-arsed attempt at keeping them apart. 

“Yeah, sure Paddy.”

_ Soon _ , Aaron thinks,  _ Soon we’ll have no excuses. _

***

The fireworks go off without a hitch, which is pretty impressive considering Sam was in charge of them. The kids all  _ ooh _ and  _ ah _ at the bright colors. Robert watches and talks with Liv and Gabby (and got a deadly glare when he almost brought up uni - so that’s still a secret) and once everything dies down for a bit (there’ll be another round of fireworks within the hour), Victoria comes over to tell him they’re going to go home, a tired and increasingly fussy Harry in her arms.

“That’s fine, Vic, you go ahead.” He ruffles his nephew’s hair, causing the toddler to let a quiet whine. “I’ll head back soon too. Just gonna say goodbye and all that.”

Vic smiles knowingly and squeezes his arm before leaving with Matty.

“What was that look all about?” Liv asks. 

Robert masks his panic with confusion. “What’re you on about?”

“She gave you a look.”

He huffs, as if in disbelief.

Gabby nods in agreement with her girlfriend. “It was  _ deffo _ a specific kind of look.”

“Well if it was  _ so _ specific, then what does it mean?”

Liv rolls her eyes. “I dunno, do I? I just know it meant something!”

Robert mirrors her action. “Yeah, it meant ‘go say your goodbyes, I’ll see you at home.’ Simple as.”

He gives her an expectant look when she says nothing. “So am I gonna get hugs goodbye or…”

“Whatever,” Liv scoffs but wraps her arms around him anyway. “See ya later loser.”

Gabby gives him a quick hug as well before they walk off to join Noah near the bonfire.

He quickly finds Seb next and calls out his name.

“Hey mate, I’m leaving in just a minute so I wanted to say bye.”

Seb pouts but wraps himself around his leg regardless. “Awww bye Daddy.”

Isaac hugs his other leg. “Bye Robert!”

He laughs. “Bye Isaac.”

***

He spots Aaron talking with Chas and Paddy inside and puts on his best indifferent face before heading in there.

“Hey- Sorry to interrupt, but has anyone seen Sam?” He looks around the room. “I wanted to thank him for inviting us tonight.”

“You leavin’?” Aaron asks and Robert nods, resisting the urge to just kiss him.

“Yeah, I’m pretty knackered and Vic and them just headed out so I figured I’d follow suit.”

“Well, I think Sam went back outside just before you came in,” Chas states. “You must’ve just missed him.”

Robert sighs and Aaron smirks.

“Right, well I’d better go see if I can track him down. Thanks. And goodnight.”

Aaron and Chas both bid him farewell, while Paddy merely gives him a nod.

Robert heads back out and finds Sam fairly quick, thanking him for inviting them and offering to buy him a pint next time they’re both at the pub, before heading off the grounds of Wishing Well and onto the streets for his quiet walk home.

***

It’s still fairly dark, but no longer quiet, as the fireworks have started up again. It’s not too bad of a sound to walk home to though. Robert thinks he prefers it to the silence. 

At least, he does until the rustling of the bushes is followed by hands grabbing his arms and a kick to the side. He feels a fist collide with his face but the voices are muffled and starting to sound further and further away even though he knows they’re right there. He feels his chest tighten and his breathing becomes heavy.

_ Not again _ . He tries to control his breathing as whoever was after him leaves.  _ Not fucking right now! Stop it Robert! Snap out of it! Fight back! _

But he can’t. It all reminds him too much of...  _ in there _ . 

It’s still so dark. A voice calls out to him. Soft, feminine. Laurel, he thinks.

“Robert? Oh my goodness, Robert, are you alright?” She scoffs at herself. “Of course you’re not alright! Do you want me to call the police? They ran off when I started coming towards them.”

Robert shakes his head weakly, but the world feels like it’s spinning and shaking.

“Robert, sweetheart, can you take deep breaths? I think you’re having some sort of panic attack.”

But the world is starting to slip away. His breathing is still pounding out of him. He thinks he hears her mention calling Victoria but honestly he doesn’t know. He just wants it to stop.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't hate me! everything'll be okay. ❤
> 
> \- eb
> 
> ps. find me on tumblr @ friendlycitrus + on twitter @flahertydingle 💕


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaron hears the news then the next day overhears a conversation + seb's 4th bday!!! ✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, i know some people were a bit anxious after the last chap, so you get two chapters two days in a row!!!

**_6 november 2021_ **

Victoria calls Aaron around seven in the morning.

He puts the phone on speaker while he makes himself toast. Liv and Seb were still in bed, and Victoria is unlikely to spill secrets over the phone. 

“Hey Vic, what’s up?”

“ _ Aaron… it’s about Rob. He… _ ” She lets out a shaky breath. “ _ He was attacked last night. _ ” 

His heart stops and he takes her off speaker. “ _ What? _ Is… Is he okay? What happened?”

“ _ He’s got some bruises and a few cuts and they’re honestly not that bad but… _ ”

“But…”

He can hear the worry in her voice. “ _ Laurel’s the one who found him. He was having a pretty massive panic attack from the sounds of it. I think it might’ve triggered something? From prison… _ ”

_ Shit _ . It made sense, what with his recent anxiety diagnosis. And he was bound to have some sort of trauma, no matter how well he tried to pretend that he didn’t.

“I’m coming over.” He hangs up and shouts up the stairs. “Hey Liv!”

The sound of sloth-like movement makes its way to the top of the stairs.

Her yawn carries down as she mutters out a “What?”

“Come down here.”

She groans but she’s compliant, reaching the bottom of the stairs with a glare on her face and trackies that Aaron thinks used to be his once upon a time.

“Gabby still here?” She nods and gestures upstairs.

“Okay well I need you two to watch Seb for a bit. Robert’s been involved in some sort of mugging and I wan- I feel like I should go over there and check on him.”

Panic flashes across her face but he does his best to reassure her. “Vic said the superficial stuff isn’t all that bad, but it’s shaken him up a bit and she thinks that part of it might be more related to… ya know.”

“ _ Prison _ .” Liv practically shudders when she says it, between the two of them alone they have enough bad experiences. But even though she doesn’t fully understand the trauma that an adult prison can cause, she understands the relationship between Aaron and Robert. Together or apart, they know each other better than anyone else. She waves him off, assuring him that Seb’s in good hands before starting to make breakfast. 

***

Victoria lets him in and sends him upstairs to where Robert’s sitting on his bed. He knocks on the door frame as he walks into the room and sits on the foot of the bed. Robert jumps ever so slightly and Aaron feels a pang of hurt in his chest.

“Sorry,” He finds Robert’s hand and runs his thumb across the back. 

“S’fine.” Robert shrugs. 

When he looks up, Aaron can see the bruises and the cut by his eye and lip. “You’re not though.”

“It looks worse than it is.”

“Not what I’m talking about, Robert.”

Robert looks uncomfortable, and not because of the bruising on his side. “Oh.”

“What happened in there, Rob?” Aaron stares intently at him. “You don’t ever talk about it but I know there’s no way it was a holiday for you.”

Robert sighs, running his free hand through his hair. “Most of the time, things were fine. Honestly. But sometimes…”

Aaron pushes down his own memories trying to resurface. “Sometimes…”

“There were some guys in there that would just pick a guy out of a crowd and decide he was going to be their punching bag. It was never too bad. Worst I got was a fractured wrist.”

Robert feels Aaron tense and runs his hand soothingly over his forearm. “Hey. I’m fine, okay?”

“Robert you just said they broke your wrist!”

“Actually I said they  _ fractured _ my wri-” He stops when he sees Aaron’s glare piercing into him. “Sorry.”

Aaron’s nostrils flare and Robert moves his hand to press it against his cheek. “Aaron, it’s in the past.”

“Except it isn’t, is it? Not completely. Not for you.”

“I’m working on it.” Aaron gives him a disbelieving stare so he continues, “My counselor suggested I start a journal, ‘cause writing helped me inside.”

Aaron’s body freezes again.

_ Shit _ , Robert thinks,  _ Please don’t ask what I was writing. Please don’t bring up letters. Not yet. _

Aaron’s own thoughts are on a similar path.

_ He wrote? To who? More letters?  _ His mind is racing,  _ Why didn’t he write to me? Why couldn’t he even mention me?  _ He stops himself,  _ Don’t get worked up, Aaron. Robert’s got other shit going on and even if this didn’t happen, things have been going so well. _

What Aaron eventually settles on saying is “Yeah, writing things down could help.”

He notices something flicker in Robert’s eyes. Relief?

Deciding to change the subject, Robert brings up the party. “So is everything ready?”

“What?” Aaron looks at him like he’s insane. “Are we still doing it?”

Robert mirrors his expression. “What the hell does that mean? Of course we are.”

“Robert, you were just attacked.”

“A couple of guys stole a couple quid and gave me a few punches, that’s hardly a reason to cancel our son’s birthday.”

Aaron rolls his eyes. “You had another panic attack.”

“Yeah, because things got intense but I’m fine now and I want Seb to have this. I want him to have the best birthday ever, I don’t care if he’ll probably forget most of it in the long run.”

“Rob…”

“Will ya just lay with me?” Robert’s voice is softer, still tense, but more vulnerable. “Just for a bit? Before you have to go back.”

And Aaron really can’t say no to that face.

*

**_7 november 2021_ **

_ -Before you ask, I’m fine Aaron- _ Robert must’ve known Aaron was just about to text him. He’s got a knack for that.

Aaron shakes his head and slips through the pub and towards the back, stopping just before the door to the flat when he hears his mum’s voice.

_ “Did you see Robert? He was pretty bruised when I saw him getting the post yesterday afternoon.” _

Paddy scoffs, which Aaron raises an eyebrow at. “ _ Don’t go falling for his wounded victim act.” _

Aaron clenches his fists.

_ “I seriously doubt that he would fake that, Paddy! Those bruises looked real!” _

_ “Maybe so, but that doesn’t mean that he won’t use this as an excuse to reel Aaron back in.” _

His mum doesn’t say anything at that.

_ He’s already got me back, _ Aaron thinks,  _ He never lost me. _

Paddy sighs.  _ “We should try finding him a boyfriend. Or at least see how those dates are going. _ ”

Aaron turns around and heads back out of the pub. He can’t see his parents right now.

But he does have an idea.

*

**_9 november 2021_ **

Seb has been up since at least six with a case of birthday fever. He’d woken up Aaron by jumping on his bed and then the screeches from the tickle attack that followed woke up Liv. 

“When’s people comin’ over?” He asks Aaron from across the table.

“Nana, Grandad Paddy, and Eve are comin’ over in just a bit.” Aaron covers a yawn. “And then Auntie Vic, Uncle Matty, and Harry soon after to help set up. Daddy’s going to get Mummy.”

Seb smiles sweetly. “An’ then e’rybody’s gonna be here?’

Aaron nods, picking up everyone’s dishes. “Yup. Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Liv finally comes down the stairs, having finished breakfast before either of them and decided she’d get dressed. “S’it okay if Gabby comes over to help in a bit?”

“Yeah course,” Aaron shrugs. “You’ve been spending a lot of time together recently.”

“She’s my girlfriend.” Liv’s on the defense so Aaron quickly backs down.

“I’m not saying that’s a problem! Just curious if there’s a reason or not.”

Something flashes across Liv’s face. Guilt maybe, although that doesn’t make sense. Liv’s the last person to do something to hurt someone she cares about. And surely, if something was needed to be said, she would tell him, so he just brushes it off.

“Uh, no reason. Just like her or whatever.”

“Well that’s it then.”

Seb speaks up, clearly having been waiting for an opportunity since hearing Gabby’s name. “Is Dotty comin’ with Gabby?”

Liv shakes her head. “Laurel’s bringing her over when the party actually starts. Sorry, monkey.”

The now-four-year-old (how the hell did he get so big?) groans, putting his chin in his hands with a pout.

She ruffles his hair. “Hey squirt, be happy! It’s still your birthday, innit?”

Seb can’t fight the grin that creeps onto his face and he nods. 

“Everyone’ll be here before you know it.”

***

The time does fly by pretty quick. Seb’s distracted by the early presents from Aaron, Chas, and Paddy, which allows the adults to fly through setting up the decorations and food once Victoria and Matty arrive. Seb keeps Eve and Harry occupied while Aaron finds different ways to keep Victoria and Matty away from his mum and Paddy to prevent any Robert-related arguments. He’s fairly certain they wouldn’t start anything, especially today of all days, but he’s not taking any chances.

After a few hours, Seb’s just about tired of playing with Harry and Eve when Rebecca comes through the door.

“ _ Mumma! _ ” He makes a wild dash for her and leaps into her arms.

“Hello, my beautiful birthday boy!” She swings him around before putting him down and clasping their hands together. “Are you ready for a fun day?”

Seb beams up at her, hair bouncing with every nod.

Robert appears behind them, bags in hand. “Sure Bex, I’ll just carry  _ everything _ in, shall I?”

“Sorry!” She grabs a few things from him with an apologetic smile and Aaron comes over to greet them and relieve Robert from the rest of the bags.

Now free, Robert crouches down and reaches out to Seb. Aaron had done his best to explain to Seb what happened to Robert, in words that a four-year-old could understand (“Daddy Robert’s had a bit of an accident, so he’s got some funny marks, alright?” “Daddy got hurt?” “Yeah, he did, but he’s gonna be fine.” “You promise?” “I promise.”). He was admittedly worried that Seb might be scared, and he can see uncertainty in Robert’s eyes as well, but Seb just tilts his head into Robert’s outstretched palm and smiles happily.

The optimism is mirrored on Robert’s face as he pulls Seb into his arms. 

“Happy birthday, buddy.”

***

The party is a hit. Sure, there’s crumbs everywhere and the sound of children screaming with joy is going to be stuck ringing in Aaron’s ears for days, but Seb’s happy, so he’s happy.

“You seem happy,” Paddy’s voice calls out from behind him, as if having just read his mind.

Aaron turns around, eyebrow raised in a bit of suspicion. “Why wouldn’t I be? It’s my son’s birthday.”

“No, I-” Paddy shakes his head. “I-I… I just mean in general, ya know?”

Aaron squints. “Not sure…”

“I-I know this Robert stuff has… has been stressful but… it seems like that’s all settling down now.”

He’s willing to play along for the time being. “You could say that.”

“A-and I know you’re not really seeing anyone, but you’ll get there. And we-”

And now it’s time for Aaron’s plan. “Who says I’m not seeing anyone?”

Paddy looks shocked. “Well, I-I just thought that…” He trails off, clearly unsure of what to say next.

“Yeah, well,” Aaron sniffs, doing his best to look indifferent. “It’s kinda new and we’re figuring things out.”

_ Not completely a lie. It isn’t exactly  _ **_brand new,_ ** _ but it’s like a new start in a lot of ways. And they’re definitely figuring some things out still. _

“But it’s serious?”

Aaron catches a glimpse of Robert over Paddy’s shoulder and fails to suppress a smile. “Yeah, pretty serious.”

As if called over by the spirit of Aaron’s dating life, Chas decides to take this moment to pop up and join their conversation, wine glass in hand.

“What’s going on over here, boys?” 

“Aaron was just telling me about his new man.”

And yeah, the embarrassed look of betrayal splayed across Aaron’s face is fake, but if they’re going to question every move of the man he loves, he’s going to find a way to have some fun.

His little act works, if the way Chas’ face lights up is anything to go by. But before she can get another word out, Aaron holds up a hand.

“That’s all you’re getting from me today though, so…”

“Oh, come on, love! We just wanna-”

Luckily for Aaron, Liv makes her presence known before Chas can finish her sentence, Eve perched on her hip.

“Aaron. Seb’s been begging for cake for about fifteen minutes now.”

He flashes his parents an innocent smile. “Well, better get it on out there then, ay?”

***

Robert can’t stop smiling as Seb blows out the candles on the cake Victoria made. This is all he’s ever wanted for Seb. A happy, fun life, surrounded by family and friends. Even though he’s still aching a bit from the attack and the paranoia hasn’t quite faded away yet, he’s convinced today can only get better.

He does jump a bit at the tap on his shoulder, but it’s only Laurel and she looks like she instantly regrets accidentally sneaking up on him.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you!” She apologises. “I only wanted to come over and see how you were doing.”

Robert brushes it off with a mostly-genuine smile. “It’s fine, Laurel. And I’m doing well. Happy to be here.”

She seems to understand. “I’m really glad to hear that, Robert. You were so shaken up that night, I didn’t even know what to think.”

“Well I’m good now. Honestly. But thank you for checking in, I appreciate it.” 

They part ways, but Robert then comes face-to-face with Matty almost immediately after.

“ _ Woah _ , what’s up?” He can see Matty looks nervous, like he’s got something big on his mind.

“Sorry mate, but can I borrow ya for a sec?”

Robert gestures for Matty to lead the way.

***

They’re standing out at the back of the Mill and Robert hopes that this isn’t going to be a long chat, or a bad one. He’s only missing cake and ice cream, but he’d rather this conversation not last any longer than that.

“Matty mate, seriously, what is up with you? Ya look like you’re standing on pins and needles.”

“You know I love Vic, right?” Matty looks him dead in the eye, despite his obvious nerves. “Like…  _ so _ much.”

Robert nods hesitantly.  _ Please don’t have done something stupid. _

“I’d do anything for her. Anything. All I want is her and Harry’s happiness.” He’s more serious than anxious now. “Forever.”

And Robert’s pretty sure he understands now.

“Matty… are you trying to get my blessing to marry my sister?”

The other man nods, clearly relieved that Robert has caught on. “I just… I want to make her happy.”

“You do,” Robert tells him. “You’d have to be daft not to see that.”

“And I want to be with her for the rest of our lives.”

Robert’s face splits into a grin. Matty looks pleased, but still a little apprehensive.

“Does this mean you approve?”

“My sister has never really wanted, or needed, my approval, but if that’s what you’re looking for, you’ve got it.” Robert holds out his hand and Matty clasps it with his.

As far as Robert’s concerned, they’re basically married already, so why not make it official?

Moira pops her head out the door. “I don’t want to interrupt, but I figured you’d want to know that he’s about to open presents.”

She smiles knowingly at the two of them, clearly aware of the topic of their conversation (not that it’s surprising, as she’s the mother of the possibly-soon-to-be-groom), and ushers them inside to where Seb sits brightly on the sofa, surrounded by presents. 

Matty goes to stand by Victoria, while Robert moves to stand by Aaron and Rebecca.

“Can I open now?” Seb looks up at his parents with pleading eyes, hands gripped tightly onto his new stuffed orca from Aaron (Robert has been informed that its name is Moana). “Please?”

Aaron nods, lightly flicking Seb’s party hat. “Go on then.”

Robert looks from Seb to Aaron to Vic and feels his heart swell. 

*

**_robert’s journal entry: 9 november 2021_ **

_ Well, hello. _

_ I don’t know who to address this to, so… here we go. _

_ I’ve decided to give this journal thing a shot because, as it turns out, I still don’t have my head completely sorted. Shocker. I mean, I was mugged the other night and that was hardly fun, but if this had happened before prison, I’d have been relatively okay. I’ve been punched enough times in my life. But this time… This time felt different. It felt like I was back inside again. And I really don’t want to be there. Ever. Again.  _

_ I told Aaron about some of it. The broken wrist. The guys who did it. And yeah, the broken wrist was the worst of it. Well, the worst of it physically. I didn’t tell him how much it drained me being in there. And it’s not like I had the worst time, he had it way worse than me. But God, everyday all I wanted to do was break out of there. I didn’t, because even though I don’t regret hitting Lee, there are other things that I should probably serve time for. But even knowing that part of me belonged there, the other part of me was just screaming, constantly, that everything was wrong. _

_ And anyways, I’m glad to be out now. More than that, I’m thrilled. Seb’s turned four today. It’s crazy, I missed so much of his life but I’m here now and all I can hope is that I’ll be a good enough dad for him. He deserves that. _

_ I’ve got Aaron back as well, which… is beyond what I could’ve dreamed of. And sure, the sneaking around thing we’re doing isn’t the most practical or ideal, but it’s kind of fun and I’m more than willing to do it if that’s what he wants. I love him so much.  _

_ I am worried he’ll ask about the letters. He doesn’t know I wrote to him. I don’t know if I want him to know. Nevermind the fact that a lot of them are proper soppy, some of them are just reminders of the life we had that I threw away the key to. But for now everything’s okay. _

_ Well, I still feel like shit after getting the wind knocked out of me and losing fifty quid to what was probably a group of twenty year olds, but today was good. Great, even. My sister’s getting married (well, Matty hasn’t asked her yet, but I have a strong feeling that she’ll say yes). My son’s happy and healthy. Liv’s planning her future. And I’ve got Aaron. And he loves me. _

_ So maybe my ribs hurt like hell and my lip stings and I’m being forced to revisit memories I’d rather not, but right now, I just want to focus on my family. If I can. _

_ But yeah. That’s all for now, I suppose. _

_ Robert _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fyi: the attackers were random (robert wasn't specifically targeted) and after everything, i figured robert wouldn't want to bother with everything that reporting it would entail. also there will be journal entries every once in a while.
> 
> find me on tumblr @ friendlycitrus + on twitter @flahertydingle 🍰


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> secrets, phone calls, park chats, and suspicions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are looking up...

**_11 november 2021_ **

“Hey Liv? What’s this?” Aaron stands over where she’s curled up on the sofa. It’s an envelope. From Newcastle University.

She pales and reaches to grab it from him. “ _ Nothing! _ It’s probably just rubbish!”

He holds it up and out of her reach. “Seem pretty worked up over nothing. But I can throw it away for ya if…”

“ _ No! _ ”

Aaron smirks. “Thought so. Now what’s going on? It says it’s from… Newcastle University.”

A beat passes.

“It’s a uni?”

She looks up at him and nods sheepishly. “It’s just a brochure. Nothing too serious. Just… lookin’ around.”

“But you’re thinking about it? Going to university, I mean.”

Another nod. “A bit. Maybe. Yeah.”

“You don’t have to play it down for me, Liv. If you’re havin’ schools send ya stuff, it’s gotta be somethin’ important.”

“I just… I want to go to school for art. And I can afford it, what with my… inheritance, plus I’ve been working at the shop and I’ve got money from babysitting and then there’s always a chance that I could get a scholarship or something and-” The words are just tumbling from her mouth, so Aaron stops her.

“You’ve really thought about this haven’t you?”

“I have… a lot,” She admits. “And I’ve talked with Robert some and he’s eased my mind a bit and I was thinking about-”

Aaron’s next words escape before he can stop them. “You’ve talked to Robert about this?”

_ But not me? And  _ **_he_ ** _ didn’t tell me? _

Liv looks confused. “Yeah? Is it a problem? Look, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you first but he’s always been good at listening to me. Not that you aren’t… well, sometimes you aren’t, but this wasn’t about-”

“No, Liv, it’s fine. Honest.”

She still looks a little puzzled, but seems to push past it. Aaron just decides to continue the conversation.

“So would this mean you moving out? Of the village an’ all?”

She sighs. “Probably. Which is weird to think about. I mean… Emmerdale’s been the best place I’ve ever lived.”

Aaron smiles at that. They’ve come a long way.

“Even with all the drama and village idiots, it’s home. Always will be.”

He can tell she’s starting to get emotional (he knows he is) and he pulls her in for a hug.

“Hey, I’m  _ so _ proud of ya, you know that right?”

She sniffles and nods against his shoulder. 

“Whatever you do, I got your back.”

***

As soon as Liv goes up to her room, Aaron texts Robert.

_ -Were you ever going to tell me about Liv and uni?- _

The reply is almost instant.

_ -She didn’t want me to say anything.- _

_ -Except this is pretty fucking big, Robert!- _

Instead of another text, Robert’s name and picture pops up on his phone. Aaron rolls his eyes but picks up.

_ “Look, I’m sorry I kept it from ya, but she wanted to tell you herself and I wanted to respect that. She’d know in a heartbeat if I’d told ya, she’d’ve been able to see it on your face!” _

Aaron steps outside, not wanting Liv or Seb to overhear. 

“Not necessarily! Besides, it’s not like there’d be any real harm done, she’s only looking!”

_ “Aaron, she's applied to three schools! I think we’re past ‘just looking!’” _

Aaron’s silent for a moment before speaking again. 

“... She’s applied to schools already?”

He hears Robert swear under his breath.  _ “I… I thought she'd have told you.” _

“Thought wrong.”

_ “She’s really serious about this, Az. It’s what she wants to do.” _

Aaron runs his hand down his face. “And I’m happy for her. I want this for her. But… this makes it a lot more real. She’s gonna leave.”

_ “It was always a possibility. But it’s not like she’ll be out of your life forever! She’s not that easy to get rid, we know this. She’s just gonna be a bit further away, that’s all.” _

“I know, I know, it’s just…”

_ “You’ve been looking after her for almost six years now.” _

Aaron nods, forgetting that Robert can’t see him.

_ “I think it’d be weird if you weren’t at least a little upset about the idea of losing her. It’s sad for me to think about too.” _

Aaron sniffs.

_ “It’ll all be okay, Aaron. I promise.” _

“Yeah… And thanks, for talking me through it.”

Robert’s voice sounds fond when he responds.  _ “Anytime. You know that.” _

“Yeah,” Aaron feels himself smile. “Yeah, I know.”

*

**_12 november 2021_ **

They’re sitting on a bench at the playground, watching Seb and Dotty exhaust themselves as they go up and down the slide over and over again. Robert turns to Aaron.

“Ya know, I really am sorry I didn’t say anything about Liv. I wasn’t trying to keep it a secret from you, I just-” 

“Didn’t want to betray her trust. Robert, I get it, alright? It’s sorted.”

Robert looks unconvinced, but then he has an idea. “Well, how about this? Since I kept a secret from you, I’ll tell you one.”

Aaron looks interested, but his expression soon turns wary. 

“Don’t look at me like that. I promise no one will be hurt or betrayed by me telling you this, okay?” He waits for Aaron to gesture for him to continue.

“Matty’s gonna ask Vic to marry him.”

The younger man’s eyes wide. “Wait… seriously?”

Robert deadpans. “No, I made it up...  _ Yes, _ seriously, why would I lie about that?”

“Well, when did you find out?  _ How _ did you find out?”

“Seb’s party. Matty wanted to do the proper “blessing” thing, and since I’m pretty much the only option, he asked me.”

Aaron nudges him lightly with his elbow. “You’re not exactly a bad option.”

“Behave,” Robert warns, but there’s something else in his voice. Pain. Aaron pales.

He just pushed against Robert’s bruised ribs. But before Aaron can vomit out his apologies, Robert brushes his hand across Aaron’s.

“I’m fine, Aaron. It was just a bit of a pressure but it left as quickly as it came.”

“I-” He’s met with a stern look from the blond.

Robert assures him that he’s not in any pain and encourages Aaron to go back to talking about Vic and Matty.

“So when’ll it happen?”

Robert shrugs. “Dunno. Fairly soon, I’m guessing. I don’t see the point in drawing it out. Besides, I don’t think it’ll be a big, fancy proposal. They’re not really that kind of couple.”

“Something more like us, then.” It just slips out before Aaron realises. 

They haven’t talked about this. The idea of getting married. Again. Aaron hasn’t even touched the rings sitting at the bottom of his bedside drawer. It’s not that he wouldn’t marry Robert again, because he would. In a heartbeat. But… after last time, it’s definitely something they need to seriously talk about.

He can see Robert’s on a similar wavelength from the way he looks at Aaron, like he’s trying to figure out what he’s thinking. 

_ This is not the time, nor the place for this,  _ Aaron thinks,  _ So change the fucking subject and fast. _

“They look like they’re having fun,” is what he comes up with, pointing to where Seb and Dotty have joined Johnny and Moses for a game of tag.

Robert’s chuckle is awkward, but his smile is genuine. “Yeah, it’s good that he has friends.”

“Even if they’re crazy sometimes?”

“Oh, especially then,” Robert laughs and Aaron feels his heart surge inside his chest at how good this feels. How  _ normal _ it feels.

***

They’re acting like they used to do. Liv can see it from where she’s standing across the road, clear as day. Robert’s looking at Aaron like he’s the reason the sun shines every morning and Aaron’s doing that thing where he pretends (horribly) that he isn’t completely and utterly charmed by the words coming out of Robert’s mouth. Liv knows those looks. She lived with those looks for years. In fact, she made several comments to their stupidly-in-love faces about just how much their affection made her want to vomit. 

So yeah, Liv can see that something’s going on. And now she’s determined to figure out what.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you'll notice, this fic will have 20 chapters in total (19 regular chapters + an epilogue)! there's some interesting stuff coming up and i'm super grateful for everyone's support!
> 
> find me on tumblr @ friendlycitrus + twitter @flahertydingle 💞


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alison wants to dig deep. robert doesn't want to bring up the past. vic and matty get engaged. liv is frustrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love is in the air. and so are worries.

**_15 november 2021_ **

The topic for this counseling session was pretty much set in stone from the moment Alison saw Robert’s face, bruised in all its glory.

He’d explained what happened and the panic attack that followed.

“But this wasn’t your first panic attack, no?” She gestures with her pen at nothing in particular.

Robert shakes his head, “Like for it to be the last though.”

Alison laughs gently, “I would imagine so, they’re not exactly pleasant.”

“Could we?” Robert lets himself feel hopeful, for a moment, “Stop them, I mean.”

“Well, it’s not that easy, Robert. And there’s not really a guarantee, ya know? But to try, we’d have to dig deep, past the last five or so years we’ve discussed thus far, and look for something that could be the cause of this anxiety you’ve got. A starting point, if you will.”

Robert must make a face at that, if Alison’s quirked eyebrow is anything to go by, but in his defense, that’s an intense thing to think about. He hasn’t exactly had the most stress-free life. Not to mention the fact that he’s spent most of his life in the same small village, so just about everyone knows (or at least think they know) his story. He doesn’t know what to make of someone, who is fairly new in comparison to others, making a go of his past and trying to find some trigger. Especially when going back more than five years takes them all the way to 2015… What’s he supposed to say?  _ Sure Alison, I’d  _ **_love_ ** _ to tell you all about the lives I ruined that year. _

“I’ve started writing,” is what comes out of his mouth.

Alison seems pleased, but also sees it for what it is. A diversion.

He gets that he can’t avoid these subjects. Really, he does. But how’s he supposed to just let her have even a peek into his past when it’s filled with so much destruction? Destruction that he caused.

**_18 november 2021_ **

“What colour is his hair?” “How tall is he?” “What’s his stance on kids?” “How’s his sense of humour?” “When can we meet him?” 

These are just a few of the questions his mother has been asking him recently.

“He’s blond, taller than me, and he’s more than fine with kids. He’s dead funny sometimes, but not everyone’s cup of tea. And not now, okay? ‘M not sure he’s ready for this craziness.”

Turns out, it’s easy to lie to your mum when there’s actually more truth in the answers than lies. 

Chas looks defeated at the vague descriptions of her son’s new man, but he sounds nice enough so far and she doesn’t want to push Aaron to the point where he won’t tell her anything, so she gives up (for now).

Aaron just offers her a sweet smile and tips his glass towards her, asking for another pint. 

“Where is everyone anyway?” 

“Oh, I dunno,” Chas waves aimlessly in the direction of the door. “Matty asked for Vic to have the day off. Charity is… Charity, so she’s not here, and… well basically everyone had better excuses than mine and Marlon’s, so we’re here and they’re not.”

Aaron freezes momentarily at the mention of Matty and Vic being gone and a small, knowing smile forms on his face.

“What’s that about?” His mum gestures in the direction of his face.

He stops. “What’s what? Am I not allowed to smile? I literally smiled at you like two minutes ago.”

“Yes but that was a ‘Mum stop talking’ smile, this was a smile that says that you know something that I don’t.”

“I prolly know loads of stuff you don’t.” He picks up his phone and sends a text to Robert.

_ -Is today the day? Of the proposal?- _

“And yet, I’m the one with a business degree?”

“I don’t run my gob as often though,’ Aaron shrugs. “People are more likely to say things in front of the reserved scrapper than they are to talk to the loudmouthed publady.” 

His phone buzzes. Robert.

_ -Yup. He’s taking Vic and Harry to some nice park a little ways out. Gonna pop the question there. Nearly vomited at how soppy it was, but I suppose I’m happy for them.- _

Aaron lets out a soft chuckle, which peaks his mother’s interest by approximately one hundred percent.

She gasps. “Is that _ him _ ?”

He quickly shoves his phone into his jean pocket, defense mode turned on. “Might be.”

Then, another text. He pulls the device out again. 

_ -I can barely handle their dating-level romance… dunno how I’m gonna deal with them being ENGAGED…- _

That gets another smile from Aaron, and when he looks up, Chas is beaming at him. His face flushes as he ducks his head down to reply.

_ -I bet there were people who thought the same bout us- _

Aaron groans right after he hits send. He doesn’t mean to keep bringing up things like this, but he’d also be lying to say he doesn’t think about it. There’s still so much to talk about though. They’ve barely broken the surface on Robert’s time inside and how it was for both of them when he cut off contact…

But Aaron doesn’t want to put a damper on this good thing they’ve got going on right now. He wants things to just be about them and about being together, not about all the rough stuff. Yes, they will need to talk about all of that eventually, and sooner rather than later, but for the time being, he’d like for things to stay how they are. Just for a little while longer.

Before he can send himself into a tailspin over all of this, Robert texts him back.

_ -We were more subtle in public though. That’s what made us the best ;)- _

Aaron shakes his head, cheeks still burning and smile still plastered to his face. Yeah, he wants to keep this.

***

It’s around four in the afternoon when Robert gets two pictures sent to him from Victoria.

The first, a close up of a simple, but beautiful, engagement ring. The small diamond is surrounded by tiny pearls so that the stones make up a flower-like shape. The caption is several heart emojis followed by  _ -!!! I’m engaged!!!-  _

The second photo is of their little family of three, filled with bright smiles and love that practically radiates through Robert’s phone. The message after this photo just reads  _ -I’m so happy.- _

And that makes Robert happy. Because if anyone deserves a long, happy life, it’s Victoria.

*

**_20 november 2021_ **

How they managed to plan an entire surprise engagement party in less than three days, Robert’s not quite sure. Actually, once Chas and Charity joined Moira and Diane in planning the event (after all, it was going to be taking place at the pub), Robert just kind of stepped back and waited for a woman to yell at him (admittedly something that he’s gotten used to over the years). Point being, now everything is pretty much perfect. Almost all of the guests (minus the couple of the hour) have arrived and there’s some cheesy, slow pop song that Robert’s never heard playing softly in the background.

“Hey,” an all too familiar voice whispers from behind him. Robert turns around with a smile and is met with two of his favourite faces. 

Aaron hands Seb over to Robert. “He wanted to be with you when they came in. I think he knew you’d be one of the first they’d come to and he’s dyin’ to give ‘em the card he made.”

“You’re staying too, right?” Robert tries to convey how much he wants him to stay, without being too obvious and risking a Dingle catching on.

Aaron grins. “Yeah, yeah, course. S’just that I told Dawn I’d hang out with her for a bit. Seein’ as she’s not actually that close to anyone here ‘cept me, Ellis, and Matty.”

That makes sense. Robert says as much and watches as Aaron walks away until Dawn gives him a wink to tell him that yes, she knows where his eyes were.

“Seems happier, don’t he?”

Robert has to force himself not to roll his eyes at the sound of Paddy’s voice coming from the other side of the bar (opposite of where Robert is standing), because Seb is right there and has recently come to understand that the rolling of one’s eyes is not always a sign of affection (which he must’ve learned from living with Liv, seeing as being annoyed is kind of her thing). 

So instead, he chooses to nod politely (but not _ too _ polite, because it’s not like he and Paddy are friends right now. They’re not even friend- _ ly _ ). 

“Must be his new guy.”

That makes Robert tense.  _ What the hell is he going on about? _ There’s no way he knows. Aaron would’ve told him.

The smug smile on Paddy’s face is enough to make Robert want to spit venom but he’s  _ trying _ to be a good dad who doesn’t call his son’s grandfather a  _ thousand year old egg _ or a  _ bald-headed pillock _ or a  _ follicly challenged bell end _ . He just arches his brow and tries to look unbothered in that way that will definitely have Paddy telling him everything in an attempt to make Robert jealous.

“See, he’s moved on from you, Robert. It’s rather new, but he says it’s proper serious.”

Robert feigns a brief look of dejection, to make Paddy think he’s actually upset about Aaron’s “new man.”

Paddy nods, so sure of himself that Robert wants to laugh. 

“Well…” He sighs. “Good for him, I suppose.”

“Chas is hoping you’ll just let them get to it. Not cause any trouble.”

Robert gives him a gracious smile. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

***

“Oi!” Charity shouts through gritted teeth, “They’re heading in!”

Victoria and Matty are swiftly greeted by cheers and confetti. Victoria bursts into tears almost immediately because, well, she’s Vic and she’s got a lot of emotions. They hug Moira and Diane and get Harry from Liv, before making their way to Robert.

Robert kisses Vic’s cheek and shakes Matty’s hand, before lifting Seb up so that he can give her his card.

“Aw, Seb! Did you make this?” She holds the envelope (with “Auntie Vic and Uncle Matty” written in Liv’s neat print and coloured over with Seb’s coloured pencil scribbles) close to her heart and presses a kiss to his cheek. “Thank you so much, gorgeous!”

Seb makes a face and tries to wipe the kiss off, but looks pleased nonetheless.

“Yeah, thanks mate!” Matty offers Seb his fist, which the four year old happily bumps with his own. 

Seb glows at the recognition from his aunt and uncle, albeit a bit bashfully. “Ya welcome. M’happy youse gonna get married.”

“We both are,” Robert tells them, setting Seb back on his feet when he starts to get a bit restless from his position in his dad’s arms.

Victoria starts to tear up again, so Robert pulls her in for a tight hug.

“I’m so proud of you,” He whispers, before pressing a kiss to her temple and pulling away.

“I’m proud of you too,” She tells him, squeezing his hand.

***

Aaron meets Robert’s gaze from across the pub, giving him a slight nod towards the bogs before leaving Dawn and Debbie (who were basically ignoring him anyway) to push through the crowd.

Not two minutes later, Robert is through the door and pressing Aaron against the wall. He swoops in and captures Aarons’ lips with his and grabs his face between his hands, pressing their faces together.

Robert pulls back with a quiet hiss. He rolls his eyes when he sees Aaron’s concerned look, swiping across his bottom lip to prove that he’s not bleeding.

“See? Fine. Can handle a bit of pain,” He winks and if he weren’t so fit, Aaron would deck him. Robert can see the frustration building and gives him a stern look, “We  _ do _ have something to discuss though…”

He moves his lips down to Aaron’s neck. “New man, huh?”

Aaron’s breath hitches. “ _ Shuddup _ … I had… to tell ‘em somethin’...”

He shoves Robert enough to get him to back off. His breath is heavy and Robert smirks before smashing their mouths together again for a swift kiss that leaves them both even more breathless. Pulling apart from each other, they can hear “Afterglow” by Taylor Swift playing from behind the bar, along with animated chatter from the happy couple’s family and friends. Aaron’s face is flushed bright pink and Robert’s got a stupid, loved-up grin on his face that just makes Aaron want him more.

“We should get back,” Robert gestures to the sounds coming from the rest of the pub.

“Back to what?” Aaron’s dazed, not breaking eye contact with Robert.

The blond chuckles, raising an eyebrow. “The party? My sister’s  _ engagement _ party?”

Aaron’s fingers toy with the hem of Robert’s blazer. “Oh. Right. That.”

Robert sighs, resting their foreheads against one another.

“Seb’s staying here with Mum and Paddy. And Liv’s gonna be at Gabby’s,” Aaron states, thumb hooked in one of Robert’s belt loops, “So… if you wanted to come over later…”

Robert brushes his nose against Aaron’s before pressing his lips against the younger man’s briefly and pulling away. “Yeah, alright. 10-ish?”

Aaron nods dumbly, still waiting for the warmth in his body to pass. Hearing a voice drawing nearer, Aaron quickly walks into the loo and Robert re-enters the pub, going back to being apart for a few more hours.

*

**_21 november 2021_ **

Liv’s always been grateful that the modest size of Emmerdale Village allows for short-term walks from Point A to Point B. Especially on mornings like this morning, where she is tired and in need of her bed.

Normally, she’d just stay in bed with Gabby until she was ready to get up, but Gabby had work and Liv didn’t fancy spending the morning with Diane. So, she’d got up and trekked home.

However, when she walks into the Mill, Robert’s standing there, looking awkward as ever.

“Rob?” She scrunches her nose. “What’re ya doing here?”

“Uh…” He looks to Aaron and then back to Liv. “Aaron forgot his wallet at the pub last night. I just brought it back to him.”

Reasonable enough. Except for the fact that their faces tell her that this was definitely not the case. But she’s tired so sure, she’ll bite.

“Oh, well, cool then, I guess…” She yawns. “See ya.”

She pats his arm on her way towards the stairs, but she’s stopped by Aaron when she reaches the second step.

“Liv, wait. I wanna run somethin’ by ya.” He turns to nod at Robert. “Um… thanks for… bringin’ me wallet back.”

Robert dips his head before heading out without another word. Yeah, definitely not suspicious.

“What’s up, Aaron? Because I’m knackered and wanna go sleep for about a hundred years.”

He shuffles towards the stairs and rests his elbows on the railing. “Would you be able to go to Gabby’s again tomorrow night?”

“Is that seriously what you stopped me for?” She rolls her eyes. “Yeah, probably. I’ll text her sometime today. Why?”

Aaron freezes before clearing his throat. “I… sort of have someone coming over.”

She doesn’t even bother to hide the groan that escapes from her mouth. “Ugh, what? I thought we were past all this dating shit, Aaron!”

She honestly thought he and Robert were on the track to getting back together. All the signs pointed to it. 

His face turns hard. “Yeah well maybe I’m not. I’ve been seeing someone and he’s coming over tomorrow.”

“Don’t expect me to give him a warm welcome anytime soon,” she huffs, folding her arms.

He gives her a sarcastic laugh, “Oh don’t worry, he’s not wanting to meet you yet anyways.”

At that, Liv gets offended. “What? So he’s not even tryin’ to suck up to the in-laws yet?”

“Or maybe he’s just scared of what you’ll do to him.” 

She snorts, but calms down a bit. “As if! I’m a fucking  _ delight, _ Aaron.”

“Then why can’t you be civil?”

“Because you’re going after the wrong guys when the right one is just down the road!”

He stops and Liv can see something flash behind his eyes. She decides to just give it up for now.

“Look, I’m just gonna go to bed. I’ll text Gabby when I’m up again.”

Aaron just nods and lets her go.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me @ friendlycitrus on tumblr + @flahertydingle on twitter 🌷


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> much needed discussions + liv has a realisation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a bit of a doozy, but i also loved writing it and i think it was necessary (also it's over 4k words!!!)
> 
> \- eb

**_29 november 2021_ **

Sometimes it’s difficult to know where to draw the line in counseling. There are things that Robert should probably talk about, but can’t, because there’s no way he’s going back inside.

_ Katie. _ He’s thinking about Katie. But he can’t exactly say “Hey Alison, did I ever tell you about the time I accidentally caused the death of my ex-girlfriend in order to keep my sexuality a secret?”

He’s pretty sure she’d be obligated to report that.

***

The main focus of his sessions with Alison has been his anxiety since the diagnosis, and now she's been trying to help him figure out what may have started it. She believes it goes way back before prison and Robert doesn’t disagree with her. That's why he's been thinking about Katie. The one big tragedy in his tragedy-filled life, that he just can't seem to get past.

Robert doesn’t even realise that he’d been zoning out until he hears Alison call his name a few times.

“Wha- Sorry, sorry.” He didn’t mean to do it. It’s just that the mugging made him think about prison and prison makes him think about all the other stuff that he probably should’ve been locked up for.

Alison, ever the saint, assures him that he doesn’t need to be sorry, and that she was only wondering if he had anything specific on his mind that he wants to talk about.

_ Yeah,  _ He thinks,  _ But if I tell you, you’ll think I’m mad. You’ll probably wonder why it took me so long to get locked up at all… _

She can definitely sense that something big is weighing on his chest. 

“Robert? You can tell me, I promise.”

He sighs, fighting the urge to just completely power down. “I can’t. I know you probably don’t think that’s a good idea, but trust me, I can’t tell you this. I can’t tell someone else, especially not after all these years.”

“Someone else? So other people know about this thing you won’t tell me?”

“Can’t, not won’t,” He corrects her, “But yeah, other people. A few.”

She jots something down in her notebook before looking back up at him. “And this was a few years back?”

He gives a single nod. “Almost seven. Shows you how bad it was if I’m still hung up on it. And I should be.”

“Does Aaron know? About this, I mean.”

He hesitates. 

“He knows about what happened, yeah.”

Robert can see her thinking about what he just said. “But what about how much you clearly still reflect on it?”

He puffs out a breath and shakes his head. “No. He’s… Well, I don’t want to upset him by bringing it all up again.”

“Do you think that he thinks about it?”

Robert’s stomach drops because yes, Aaron probably does think about it still. Robert shouldn’t have gotten him involved. It never should have happened in the first place and it’s not like he knew that it would send Aaron into a massive tailspin but he knows now and he hates that.

“I think you should talk to him. See if it can help you. Both of you, really.”

Maybe she’s right. He’s even going to the Mill tonight, he could bring it up then. Or maybe it’s all a big mistake.

*

**_robert’s journal entry: 29 november 2021_ **

_ Just gonna get right to it: Alison thinks I should talk to Aaron about Katie. _

_ Well, sort of. She wants me to talk to him about what’s on my mind, which is Katie but I can’t tell her that without risking the chance of me getting thrown back inside. I think it’d be a lot harder to deny what a certified counselor tells the police than it was to deny my mentally unstable brother. _

_ But I did do it. I don’t like to say I killed her. That makes it sound so purposeful. Like I wanted her dead. And sure, I might’ve thought that a few times when she was going around sticking her nose in my business, but I didn’t actually want her to die. I loved her, once. But now she’s dead. Because of me. And Aaron has to live with it too because I dragged him down with me.  _

_ Not that I’d ever turn him in too if I ever got sent down. I couldn’t. But it’s still probably seared into his mind almost as much as it is in mine. And I hate myself for doing that to him. I wish I could fix that day, but I can’t.  _

_ Maybe it’s a bad idea to bring this all up again. I know Alison thinks it’s for the best, but she doesn’t know what happened or why or the disaster that was the aftermath. I mean, it’s no wonder the police were lining up suspect after suspect when I was shot. I was Emmerdale’s Most Hated. _

_ Then again, maybe we SHOULD talk about it. We haven’t really, even when we were properly together. It’s probably overdue that we talk through this. _

_ God, I guess we’ll just see if I chicken out when I go over tonight. I honestly don’t know if it would be bad or good if I did. _

_ Robert _

*

**_29 november 2021_ **

Robert runs into Liv on his way to the Mill from the Woolpack.

“Hey!” She greets him brightly, “Where are you off to? Fancy having dinner with me? Gabby’s working late so maybe we could eat together.”

“I’m just taking a walk. Helps clear my mind,” he lies, “And as much as I’d enjoy that, Jimmy and I’ve got a, um, dinner meeting in Hotten that’s gonna run late so it’ll be an overnighter.”

“Oh, right. I’ve got to be out of the house ‘cause Aaron’s...” She makes a disgusted face. “Well, he’s got plans, so once Gabby’s off work we’ll probably just chill at the pub and go back to hers then.”

Robert gives her a short nod. “Right, well, have fun. And sorry, that I can’t keep you company.”

She shrugs her shoulders, “Eh, what can ya do?”

And really, he does hate lying to her of all people. If anything, she’s the one who deserves to know the most, aside from maybe Seb. But the pressure of keeping them a secret  _ as well _ as sorting out her future and keeping up with everything else going on in her life? It almost seems cruel to just dump that on her right now.

***

Aaron pulls Robert through the door and plants one on him, making them both grin against each other’s lips.

“So eager,” Robert teases, “You’d think I hadn’t just been with ya yesterday morning.”

“Shut up…” Aaron’s glare is barely even half serious as he tugs on Robert’s hand and leads him further into the living room. “Whaddya wanna do for dinner?”

Robert looks over at the kitchen as he sits on the arm of the sofa, “Dunno… I could cook?”

The younger man smiles. “Kinda hopin’ you’d say that.”

“Is that so?” 

Robert cocks his head and watches as Aaron’s expression turns bashful. “Well… yeah. I’ve missed it.”

He smiles fondly, “Me too.”

***

“All by yourself tonight, ay Liv?” Charity asks the young blonde as she sits at the bar. “No girlfriend or brother or… ex-brother-in-law?”

Liv shakes her head. “Everyone’s apparently busy at the moment. Gabby’ll be ‘round later though.”

Charity just nods like she gets it. “Orange juice?”

She knows Liv doesn’t drink. Everyone does. Between her mother’s problems, her own problems, and her epilepsy, she made the decision that it’s best if she just stays away from it all together. Plus, it makes her the perfect designated driver on nights out and she can keep an eye on her insane friend group (Gabby, Jacob, Leanna, and occasionally Noah (although he doesn’t drink too much usually)).

Liv thanks Charity with a nod when the glass is set in front of her. She really hopes Gabby won’t be too long.

***

“How much longer is that gonna take?”

Robert rolls his eyes at Aaron’s impatience. “The more you ask, the more I have to pause to answer you, the longer it takes.”

Aaron leans on the counter next to him, fingers light as feathers as he grazes over the fading bruises on Robert’s face. “Could just ignore me.”

“Oh yeah because I’m  _ so _ good at that.” They both laugh and Robert points at the timer on the oven, “It’s almost done, so why don’t you busy yourself gettin’ the drinks.”

Aaron murmurs what Robert’s sure is some way of mocking him, but goes to get wine glasses from the cupboard. 

The corner of Robert’s mouth raises. “Oh, so we’re having wine, then? Someone’s gettin’ romantic.”

“Maybe they’re both for me, drown out your nonsense,” Aaron grumbles, but Robert just continues stirring the pasta on the stove.

“Whatever you say,  _ dear _ ,” He hums, turning the heat down.

Aaron groans. “Not that again.”

Years ago, Robert had gotten into a bit of a habit of calling Aaron “dear” sometimes when he was in a mood, after Liv had made a comment that they were bickering like an old married couple. Aaron hated it, which means Robert loved it. He still loves it.

“Food’s ready. Let’s eat.”

***

Aaron’s in that blissful post-Robert’s-cooking stage when he’s done eating. He takes a sip of his wine before catching the concerned, spaced out look on Robert’s face. It hadn’t been like that earlier. When they’d been eating, Robert looked at peace, albeit maybe a bit fidgety, with his face glowing in the low light of the Mill.

“Rob?” He puts his hand over Robert’s, just light enough to bring him back to reality.

Robert blinks a few times and apologises.

“What’s up? You looked pretty lost in thought.”

The blond takes a deep breath and Aaron can see that he’s hesitating. He can see him running over what to say in his head.

“Went to counseling today.” Aaron nods. He knew that.

“At some point while I was there, I started thinking. A lot. Alison could tell somethin’ was up. Wanted me to tell her.”

Aaron’s not sure why he’s saying this. “Well, yeah. She’s your counselor. She’s gonna want you to tell her stuff that’s on your mind.”

Robert sighs, “But I couldn’t tell her this. It’s too… It’s too much of a risk for her to know.”

Okay, now Aaron’s really confused.

“She asked if you knew… and I said yes, because you do. But I told her we don’t talk about this, because it’s too painful.”

Aaron’s running through things in his head. Robert doesn’t talk about prison a lot, but there’s nothing Aaron knows about it that Alison couldn’t know. His one night stand with Rebecca isn’t exactly pleasant to think about in it of itself, but they’ve worked past all of that, they have Seb, and they’re both on really good terms with Rebecca. Those are just the things from the past five years though. When he thinks back further…

“I keep thinking about Katie.”

Aaron feels his body tighten up. They’ve managed to go so long without really mentioning her, apart from the vague mention or allusion. 

“Why?”

“Because… because I didn’t regret what I did to Lee. But I regret what happened to Katie.” Robert clenches the fist that’s still under Aaron’s hand. “And I didn’t at the time. Well, I did. But I didn’t. I had all these different thoughts conflicting in my head.”

Aaron doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t know what he can say. So he just listens.

“I loved her once, ya know? Until you, I couldn’t think of a time when I’d loved someone more. Not that I felt that way about her when I came back. It had sort of… faded by the time I showed up with Chrissie.” He takes a deep breath, “It wasn’t like I had changed how I felt about her back then, but I just didn’t carry all those feelings anymore. More so I was just mad at her, for going back to Andy and for acting like I was still the scum of the earth. And what was worse was that she was right.”

He exhales, “I was a liar. And a cheater. I was still nearly every awful thing she remembered me being. But I thought I could push it down. I thought I was pretty good at that by that point. I figured I could shake everything she said about me and just make sure anything I did I would do away from the village.

“And then I met you.” He meets Aaron’s eyes. “And I knew I was fucked.”

Robert unclenches his hand and moves it out from under Aaron’s, placing them right next to each other so that Aaron could make the next move.

“I couldn’t even understand what was going on in my head, I was so freaked out. I know I’ve told you that, but it’s the best way to describe it, really. I thought I had everything sorted until then. But then you changed every plan I’d ever had, because I couldn’t stay away from you. I didn’t want to, no matter how hard I tried to tell myself that I did.”

Aaron lets out a shaky breath, keeping his hand still.

“I loved you immediately, and that frightened me to my core. And then there was Katie, so sure of my infidelity. And she was right, of course she was. I had no idea how to be loyal to someone. To her. To Chrissie. To anyone. I had broken Katie’s heart so badly that she couldn’t look at me without hating every bone in my body.” He swallows hard. “And that was just part of it. Because obviously, she didn’t know it was you occupying all of my thoughts. She didn’t know you were the person I was looking for available times to meet. She didn’t know that I was falling for-”

“A bloke,” Aaron finishes for him. 

Robert nods. “And that added a whole ‘nother level to it all. Because I was already scared of losing Chrissie and the life I’d built for myself, to prove to everyone that I could be better than what my dad thought. But to add onto the fact that I’d have to admit that you were a guy. And that I fancied both… I couldn’t bear it. I’d been living in a world that surrounded my dad for so long that I couldn’t even fathom thinking about what I wanted. How could I? I had the life that my dad would approve of: a gorgeous wife, more than enough money, status that meant something. It wasn’t me, not completely, but it was what I thought would get me the approval that I couldn’t get from him anymore.”

There’s tears forming in Robert’s eyes. Aaron wants to reach up. To caress his cheek. To wipe away the tears. But they’re not there yet.

“I let my need for approval run my entire existence until it was the thing that was driving me. But when I met you, something in me didn’t want to do that anymore, and I hated it. I hated that feeling because it felt like the wrong path all while feeling so fucking right. And all while I’m trying to wrestle with that, Katie’s on my case and if she finds out that it’s you then my life is over. So I thought.” 

Robert looks so genuinely distraught. Aaron’s heart aches. 

“When she took that picture, the day of Chrissie and I’s wedding… the day she died… I hadn’t been that scared in a long time. That’s no excuse. There are no excuses, I know that. But at that time, and for a long while after, I didn’t care about who got hurt. I just needed to assure that my life was perfect. And see, I hate myself now for that because I know now that my life wasn’t perfect. I know now that I could be myself and be genuinely happy and… and satisfied with my life, even if the world knows that I’m bi. But I couldn’t let myself think that back then and so I did what I thought would get her to shut up. And I pushed her.”

Aaron squeezes his eyes shut.

“I never meant to kill her. It was an accident. I know I’ve said that about a million times but I mean it, I didn’t want her to die. I was just… so scared. And then…”

“You don’t have to say what happens next, I was there.” Aaron can still remember every detail.

He opens his eyes and sees that Robert’s still staring at him.

“No, I need to… I hate myself for getting you involved, okay? I didn’t then, because I guess I thought it was for the best. But now… God, I wish I hadn’t called you. I wish I could’ve spared you all that because now that I know what it did to ya… I’ll never forgive myself. For forever tying you to that.”

“I didn’t have to help ya,” Aaron mutters.

Robert shakes his head. “Don’t do that. Don’t make yourself seem like you were to blame.”

“I drew her there.”

“And I was the one having an affair, Aaron. I was the one in the wrong. You just wanted me to be out, there’s nothing wrong with that. I know I still struggle with it sometimes, but I am happier now that I’m out. I just couldn’t see that that was possible. And I ended up dragging you down with me. You didn’t deserve that. You didn’t deserve any of the absolute shite I put you through.” Robert bites the inside of his cheek. “I’m so sorry.”

Aaron touches his pinky to the back of Robert’s hand. “I know you are.”

And Aaron gets why Robert turned himself in for Lee. Not because he felt guilt about hurting the man who’d abused his sister, but because he was still suffering with being the cause of Katie’s death all those years ago. Robert had still felt like he needed to pay for what happened to her. Aaron understands that now.

He takes Robert’s hands in his.

Robert cries.

***

There’s snow falling outside, Liv can see it when the door to the pub opens and shuts.

“You still here?” Matty’s running the bar now. He still picks up the occasional shift here every once in a while.

Liv nods slowly, stifling a yawn with the back of her hand. “Waitin’ for my slowpoke of a girlfriend. She was supposed to get off work like twenty minutes ago.”

As if on cue, Gabby walks in with a wide grin on her face.

Following her, are Nicola… and Jimmy.

So much for that late meeting.

***

“C’mere,” Aaron grabs Robert’s hand and leads him up the stairs.

“Wha- Why?”

Aaron doesn’t let go. If anything, his grip tightens. “Cause if we’re gonna talk about stuff, then I wanna talk about somethin’ too.”

He feels a pull on his hand, meaning that Robert stopped behind him.

“It’s not as… intense as… that,” He hesitates. “Just… It’s your turn to do some listenin’, alright?”

Robert squeezes Aaron’s hand, signalling for him to keep moving towards their destination. Aaron leads them into his room (their room? He’s still trying to figure that out) and gently shoves Robert onto the bed, instructing him to sit. Robert’s confused at first, when Aaron opens up his bedside drawer and pulls a small drawstring pouch out. But when he sees what Aaron pours out of the bag, his throat feels tight, like he’s forgotten how to breathe.

“You still have them?” He doesn’t even attempt to wipe away the tears that spring to his eyes.

Aaron gets onto the bed, sitting on the balls of his feet. “Course I do, ya idiot.”

“But I mean, ya kept them… in here… at your bedside.”

“Had to keep ‘em safe.” He hands Robert’s ring to him and watches him run his thumb along the smooth, silver surface. “I-I’m not ready to put them back on yet though. That’s what I wanna talk to ya about.”

Robert just looks at him, showing him that he’s listening.

“When I realised that you were letting me go… My whole world came crashing down. Nothing made sense. All I wanted was you and I couldn’t have that because you wouldn’t let me.”

“I’m sorry.” Robert’s throat is tight, he can hear it in his voice.

“I know,” Aaron tells him. Then softer, “ _ I know. _ ”

He takes a deep breath. “I was so fucking angry. ‘Cause I loved you so much. And I would’ve waited for ya. But you didn’t give me the chance. You didn’t give us the chance.”

Their eyes meet and Aaron takes both of Robert’s hands in his. “Never cut me out again, alright? I mean it, Robert. This can never happen again. We need each other too much.”

Robert nods, lifting Aaron’s knuckles to his lips. 

“Promise me, Rob.”

“I promise.”

***

“We’ve been sitting here for ages, Liv.” Gabby whines, “Are we going back to mine or not?”

“We are,” Liv tells her and looks over to where Jimmy and Nicola are sitting. “It’s just… I thought Jimmy and Robert had a meeting in Hotten tonight.”

Gabby shrugs and hands Liv a crisp, “I dunno, they were just walkin’ in when I was. You can go over and ask him what’s up if you’d like, you know he won’t mind. He’s Jimmy.”

“Yeah, maybe I will.” And so she does. She walks up to their table. “Hey Jimmy, this might be a kind of weird question, but I thought you had a meeting in Hotten tonight? That’s what Robert said.”

Jimmy looks perplexed at the question but then smiles at her, friendly as ever. “I did! I just got back from it, actually. Robert’ll be pleased too, it’s a good deal.”

_ Huh? _

“Robert wasn’t with you?”

_ Why would he lie? _

“Nah, didn’t need to be. It was a one man job and one that even I couldn’t mess up so, nope, just me.” 

She thanks him for answering her questions and as she walks away she hears Jimmy say something about how Robert said he had plans tonight.

“So?” Gabby greets her when she returns to the bar.

“So, Robert didn’t go to that meeting and it wasn’t an overnighter.”

Her girlfriend’s brow arches, “Where’d he go then? I saw his car at Vic’s. How’d he leave the village? Can’t exactly see him catching the bus…”

But Liv’s got a pretty good idea. “He didn’t. Leave the village that is. And he didn’t need his car when he was only going up the street.”

Gabby looks confused before she realises what Liv’s getting at. “Wait… you mean you think that he’s at yours? Aaron’s got that new bloke over tonight though.”

“Babe…”

Another wave of realisation. “ _ Oh. _ ”

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees something flash across Matty’s face.

“Matty…” She stands directly across from him, “Do you know something?”

He pulls his best innocent face, “Dunno what you’re on about…”

“I’m right, aren’t I? Rob’s with Aaron right now.”

“I really don’t-” But Liv’s heard enough. She walks out of the pub and into the snow flurrying around outside, Gabby not far behind.

“Wait! So are you going to confront them?”

Liv looks around at the lamp lit village and shakes her head. “No. It’s late now. But tomorrow… tomorrow I’m getting answers.”

***

After they put the rings back in the bedside drawer, they just decide to lay down on the bed. Robert’s curled up against Aaron’s side for comfort, the younger man’s fingers carding through his hair. He needs the reassurance, although he’d never say it out loud. He doesn’t have to. They just stay like that, quiet and calm. Just processing everything and listening to the sounds of each other breathing. 

Eventually, Robert peers up at him, worry and uneasiness evident in his eyes. “Are we okay? Was it a mistake for me to bring all of that up?”

Aaron shakes his head, absentmindedly playing with the hairs at the nape of Robert’s neck. “No. I’m… I’m glad you did. I needed to hear it and you needed to say it.”

He traces his finger down the side of Robert’s face, stopping to run his thumb gently over the mostly-healed cut on his lip. “And yeah, we are. We’re okay. We’ve got each other, yeah?”

But he knows that there’s only three words that’ll settle Robert’s nerves down. “I love you, yeah? I still love you. I loved you then and I love you now. Nothing can change that.”

Robert moves so that Aaron’s lips can reach his. Feeling more at ease, he settles into the mattress and presses a kiss to his shoulder. “And I love you. More than I can ever be able to explain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr @ friendlycitrus + on twitter @flahertydingle 💖


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> robert and aaron are good. really good. liv however, is a bit hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was so glad to see that so many of you liked the last chapter! i was pretty proud of that one. and btw, there's only a few chapters left until the official reveal and then only a few after that until this baby is finished! thanks for all your support!
> 
> \- eb

**_30 november 2021_ **

Robert doesn’t know what time it is. It must be past midnight but honestly, he isn’t sure because his phone is across the room charging and if he moves to look at the clock on Aaron’s bedside table, then he’ll disrupt the sleeping body next to him, and he doesn’t want that. Not when their legs are tangled together and Aaron’s curled up comfortably against Robert’s side and snoring softly. And especially not when they’d gone through some intense stuff last night. So instead of worrying about the time, he just runs his fingers gently through Aaron’s hair and tries to go back to sleep.

Except he can’t. Because he just keeps thinking about how he had lost this. Again. And how scared he is that it’ll all slip through his fingers. Again.

“Rob?” Aaron’s hushed voice breaks through his thoughts and their eyes meet in the dark, only visible by the soft light that creeps in through the windows from the street.

He changes his position so he’s no longer pressed against Robert, and Robert aches at the loss, his hands subconsciously reaching out for Aaron to bring him back.

“Y’alright?” Aaron’s words are slurred with sleep, but the concern is evident and he moves so that they’re close together again.

Robert nods. “M’fine, don’t worry about it.”

Aaron presses even closer. “ _ Robert. _ ”

“ _ Aaron. _ ”

But Aaron’s not backing down. He just keeps looking at him and waiting.

Robert sighs and presses their foreheads together. “I just… I’d really missed you. This.  _ Us. _ ”

Aaron rests his hand on Robert’s hip and squeezes gently, to show he’s listening and that he understands. 

“I just don’t wanna lose you again.”

“You won’t,” Aaron whispers, rubbing over Robert’s exposed hip bone with his thumb. “I promise. You won’t.”

Robert nudges his nose against Aaron’s. “I’m scared to be without you again.”

“Yeah, me too. But…” Aaron moves his hand to cup Robert’s face. “There’s no point in worrying about all that, okay? No one’s taking you away from me again. Not if I can help it.”

Robert smiles and sighs through his nose. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Aaron presses his lips against Robert’s in a soft and slow kiss, pulling the older man on top of him, eager to put their original plans for that night in motion.

***

Liv is feeling determined as she marches up to the Mill. She’s pretty sure she’s got them figured out now but she needs to know exactly what’s going on. She needs to hear their excuses.

She unlocks the door slowly and peers around it, not because she wants to keep quiet but because she doesn’t want to risk being a witness to any early morning shagging on the couch. There was one time a few years back that comes to mind, and while she didn’t actually see much, it was enough to make her not talk to either one of them for the rest of the weekend.

Shuddering at the memory, and feeling her frustration seep back in, she slams the front door behind her. That’ll wake them up. She starts taking her shoes off, hopping on one foot at a time, as Aaron comes hounding down the stairs.

“What the hell are ya playin’ at?” He seems a bit shifty, which only confirms everything for Liv.

She waves a shoe at him, “What am  _ I _ playing at? I’m not the one who’s been lying for who knows how long!”

“What’re you on about?” 

“Robert’s up there, I know he is,” She cranes her neck towards the stairs, “ _ Robert! _ Get down here!”

Aaron clenches and unclenches his fists. “He’s not up there.”

“I’m not an idiot Aaron and you aren’t exactly the world’s greatest liar. I can see it on your face.” She pauses. “I know that Robert didn’t have an overnight in Hotten like he told me and I’ve seen the way you’ve been lately. At the park. The other mornin- wait a minute…”

Aaron grimaces as Liv’s eyes go wide. “He’d stayed the night that night, hadn’t he?”

“Dunno what you’re on about. And he’s not here so…”

“Aaron, shut up. You might be able to fool Chas and Paddy, but you can’t fool me.”

Her brother chews on his lip before giving up. “Okay fine, so  _ maybe _ he’s here.”

She’s gonna kill him.

Aaron’s reluctant as he calls out for the other man to make his appearance.

As he reaches the last few steps, Robert barely catches the shoe that comes hurling towards his stomach.

“You bastards!” Liv shouts, waving her other shoe in the air. “I’m your sister! Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Well we-” Aaron catches the other shoe and glares at Robert when he sees the amused look on his face.

“How long?” She asks. “When did this happen?”

“Since our anniversary.”

Robert sees the look on Liv’s face and clarifies, “The one for our second wedding.”

“SINCE THE BEGINNING OF  _ OCTOBER?! _ ”

Aaron looks sheepishly between his hotheaded sister and his incredibly calm… Robert.

“Listen, we just didn’t want to deal with any fuss and we thought we might benefit from it being just us for a bit,” He explains. “We needed to give us a shot on our own before we clued everyone else in.”

“Not that that worked anyway,” Robert adds.

Liv frowns, “So other people know. People who aren’t me.”

“Just Vic. And then Matty… And then Dawn.”

“Seriously?” She just looks hurt now. “Vic I can get. Matty, I guess, because he’s with Vic. But Dawn? I know you work with her and you’ve become good friends but her? Before me?”

Aaron feels like the worst brother ever. “Vic knew right away, yeah, but as for Matty and Dawn, they more... found out rather than us tellin’ them.”

She gives him a short nod before turning to Robert. “When I was tellin’ you all about my school stuff…”

“Yeah, we were back together then. But I swear, Liv, I didn’t tell him anything until you’d already told him.” He takes a step towards her. “And I promise you, we weren’t trying to exclude ya.”

The nineteen year old bites her cheek and looks back and forth between the two men who helped raise her.

“Alright…” She says after a moment of nothing. “But never again, yeah?”

Robert chuckles, “Never.” 

He looks to Aaron, full of love and hope, “I promise.”

Liv makes a quiet gagging sound. 

“God, barely ten minutes in and I’m already sick of your soppiness.”

They all laugh and Aaron pulls the two of them in for a hug.

It’s good to have another thing go back to normal.

***   
  


Robert ends up making breakfast and Liv makes Aaron help him because “It’s the least you can do!”

While Aaron’s pouring the orange juice, Liv asks questions.

“So… how long are you planning on keepin’ it a secret? What’s the next step? What about Seb?”

He looks at Robert who shrugs. “Ask Aaron, it was his idea.”

“I-” Aaron glares at Robert’s back. “I dunno. Mum and Paddy are bein’... less than ideal and so I started tellin’ them about this new guy I’ve been seeing.”

“Who’s actually Robert.” 

At the mention of his name, Robert looks over with a smirk. “Pretty much, yeah.”

“Since they’re being unreasonable about Rob, then I’m just gonna keep this going and mess with them a bit. Because I’ll be tellin’ them all about this great guy, and then hopefully they’ll feel dead stupid when they realise who I’ve been talkin’ about the whole time.”

Robert brings over their plates and they all sit down. “As for Seb, we’ll tell him either right before or right after everyone else knows.”

“To prevent any accidental secret-blabbing?” When they nod, she grins. “Probably for the best, he’ll be over the moon when he finds out.”

She rolls her eyes when they share another look. “None of that. ‘M tryna eat my breakfast, thanks.”

***

There’s a rapid knocking at the door.

“You expecting someone?” Robert looks at Aaron, who shakes his head.

“ _ Liv? _ ” Gabby’s voice calls out. 

Aaron nods his head towards the door, “S’ya girlfriend, you answer it.”

Liv sticks her tongue out but gets up anyways. Once the door is opened, Gabby practically charges in and sighs with relief when she sees the three of them are all in one piece.

“Where’s the fire?” Aaron asks through a mouthful of toast.

“Well I had to make sure she didn’t kill you two, didn’t I?”

Aaron swallows. “Wait…  _ Gabby _ knows?”

“She was there when I figured it out,” Liv explains. “S’not a big deal.”

“Uh, she’s the daughter of Bernice! Who knows who-”

Gabby interrupts, hands on hips, “Uh, excuse me, but unlike my mother, I can keep a secret. I may be the daughter of a gossipy beautician but I’m also the daughter of a vicar and I don’t take secrets lightly.”

That shuts Aaron up.

“Besides, my mum’s still in Australia, so there’s little point in worrying, alright?”

Aaron nods and Robert decides to change the subject, “You want breakfast?”

Gabby grins, “I’d love some, ta.”

***

Sitting down with them now, Gabby notices the awkward atmosphere.

“So… she lay into the two of yous or what?”

“Threw her shoes at us,” Robert gives Liv a pointed look, but it’s not entirely serious.

Gabby looks equally shocked and impressed, “Wow, quite the way to go about it, babe.”

“Yeah well, they deserved it. Still do, keepin’ me in the dark like that.”

Aaron rolls his eyes, “Yeah well, she hates us now, but she’ll be missin’ us like mad next year.”

Robert and Liv share panicked glances, while Gabby just looks confused.

“Why? You guys going somewhere next year?”

Aaron looks at Gabby as if it’s obvious what he’s getting at. Which it is. To everyone except Gabby. Because she still doesn’t know.

“What? No, I just meant with Liv goin’ to uni- oi!” He’s cut off by Robert’s foot colliding with his shin.

It’s when he sees Gabby’s face fall, that Aaron realises what he’s just done. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me @ friendlycitrus on tumblr or @flahertydingle on twitter! 🍓


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> robert and aaron try to help liv. ellis finds out. robert wishes things were more out in the open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapters 14, 15, & 16 will be coming soon & be uploaded within one day of each other because they're very connected.

**_3 december 2021_ **

Well, Liv and Gabby haven’t spoken in about three days. They know this because according to Aaron, Liv has barely left the house in three days.

It’d been a bit of a disaster when Aaron let the uni news slip. Gabby was hurt, obviously, because Liv hadn’t told her. Liv was in shock because this wasn’t part of her plan. Aaron was apologetic for being the one to tell Gabby. And Robert had just covered his eyes, as if that would ever be helpful at all.

Now it’s the afternoon of the third and Robert’s over to try and be of assistance in this dilemma. 

“Am I gonna have to go up there or is she gonna come down?” Robert motions to the stairs.

Aaron’s forehead scrunches up, “I dunno, do I? She’s barely talked to me an’ all!”

“This isn’t your fault.” Because  _ of course _ Robert knows what Aaron’s thinking.

He scoffs, “Isn’t it a bit though? I mean I-”

“Didn’t know that Gabby didn’t know,” Robert states, “Liv should’ve told ya. Or I should’ve. Point is, you didn’t know so it’s not your fault.”

“Well-”

“He’s right,” Liv’s voice interrupts, sounding tired as she comes down the stairs. “S’not your fault. I should’ve told ya. I should’ve told  _ her, _ ages ago.”

Robert gestures as if to say  _ “see?”  _ and Aaron glares back in a way that tells him to shut up.

Liv flops down onto the sofa. “It’s over innit? Me an’ her… She’s finished with me.”

Robert’s brow arches in shock. “She broke up with you?”

She shakes her head. “Not in so many words. Or any words. At all.”

“So you haven’t talked to her? Since-”

“Nope.”

Aaron sits down next to her, “Then you’re not broken up. Ya just need to talk. Get past it.”

Liv bites the inside of her lip. “What if we can’t.”

“You will,” Robert tells her.

“We might not though. We can’t all be like you two, ya know. We can’t all just talk things through and understand and move on.”

Aaron huffs, “You make it sound so easy. We weren’t always like that. It took us years to figure out how important communication is. Nothing will get better if you don’t talk about it. It’ll only wait, and it’ll fizz until you reach a point where it’s all too much. Don’t let it get there.”

Robert can see the fear in Liv’s eyes. 

“Liv, you know it’ll be okay, right? I mean, as far as secrets go, that was hardly explosive.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about. I mean, it is, kinda. But not really.”

Aaron and Robert look to her to continue.

She sighs. “What if… What if me moving away, out of the village, is too much? Like, what if Gabby doesn’t wanna be in a relationship where one of us is living somewhere else and not able to just be around to hang out anymore.”

“You won’t know unless ya ask her though.”

“I dunno if she’d wanna come with me. Sometimes she talks about going to uni, but she doesn’t have the funds that I’ve managed to get. And if she didn’t want to go to school, would she want to be out there with me? Wherever I go.”

“Is that something you’d want?” Robert asks, sitting on the arm of the sofa, “Her coming with you?” 

Liv hesitates before nodding.

“Then tell her that. Show her how much you care about her. Enough to want her wherever you are. That’ll mean something.”

They can see her debating it in her head before she sighs. “I just… I dunno, I need to think about it. Think ‘bout everything. Before I say or do anything.”

As she’s heading back upstairs, Seb enters the house. Chas and Eve are right behind him.

Robert stands up abruptly, although they weren’t actually doing anything secretive or wrong.

“Hey bud,” Aaron pulls Seb onto his lap, “You have fun with Nana and Eve?”

Chas had taken the two children to an outdoor play park to expel some energy and to, well, have fun.

Seb beams, “Yeah! It was great! We climbed and went down slides!” 

“What’ve you two been up to?” Chas gives them a look that is definitely not devoid of suspicion.

Aaron opens his mouth but it’s Robert who answers. 

“Liv’s been having some troubles so I came over to see if I could help.”

Aaron nods, “Yeah yanno, he’s always been better at talking to her than me.”

Chas accepts that. “And were you able? To help her?”

Robert looks unsure. “I hope so, but I think in the end it’s going to be down to her and Gabby to talk things through.”

“Ah, relationship troubles,” Chas sighs, “Can never envy someone in that situation.”

Aaron pretends he doesn’t see the look she throws at them.

“Well,” Chas claps her hands together, “I was gonna see if you wanted to do tea, but if you’re busy…”

“Oh, no,” Robert shakes his head, “Um, I was just leaving, so by all means…”

Aaron wants to scold his mother for making Robert leave when he was actually just being helpful. But after he sees the look on Robert’s face, he wants to yell at himself for not just asking Robert to stay.

*

**_6 december 2021_ **

Ellis doesn’t know how he ended up working alone. It’s not even like he’s alone at the scrapyard. No, in fact all three of his coworkers are at the yard, but while he’s out in the cold doing his job, they’re in the portacabin lounging around with their kids.

Well kids and siblings. Aaron and Dawn brought Seb and Lucas, but Harry was with Vic so Matty had brought Isaac instead. 

_ That kid is a menace, _ Ellis thinks to himself with a laugh. It’s true. While Lucas is very reserved and Seb is always a reasonably happy kid, Isaac somehow always comes across to Ellis as someone who’s been given way too much sugar and then let loose into the world.

But even with Isaac the Insane about, surely Aaron, Dawn,  _ and _ Matty don’t need to all be on a break? 

When he fumbles into the portacabin, Aaron and Matty are teasing Dawn about her crush on Debbie Dingle that apparently has formed recently.

“Will you stop making a fuss about this?” The blonde looks ready to kill her friends.

“She’s my step-sister!”

“She’s my cousin!”

Lucas notices Ellis and shyly waves to him, which Ellis returns. Hey, he’s not mad at the kids, he’s mad at their parents/older siblings.

It’s when Isaac basically starts trying to climb him that his coworkers notice Ellis’ presence.

“Why…” He grunts, trying to gently shake Isaac off, “Am I the only one working? There’s three of ya in here and only one of me out there!”

Dawn looks unbothered by his frustration (and she’s grateful that the subject has been changed), kicking her feet up onto the desk. “We’re parents, Ellis. Our kids are here.”

“Aaron’s literally held playdates with Seb, Isaac, and Dotty all by himself!”

At the mention of his name, Aaron squints at Ellis. “Watch it, I’m still your boss.”

“How is this fair?”

“I’m hungry!” Seb pipes up, rolling a toy car across the floor.

Aaron gestures to his strawberry blond son, “Would you look at that. He’s hungry. Better go check that out.”

He shrugs as if to say “What can ya do?” before sighing in a way that’s definitely meant to mock Ellis. 

“You wouldn’t get it.”

“I… understand how hunger works?” Ellis sounds agitated, “I just… Why would you  _ all _ bring kids to work when there’s stuff that needs doing?”

Dawn grins, “Well, we’ve got you, haven’t we?”

He’s about to challenge that when Robert shows up.

“Daddy!” Seb throws himself at his other dad’s legs and beams up at him.

“Oh good,” Ellis sighs, “Robert’s here. Maybe Aaron can actually do some work now.”

Robert shakes his head. “Sorry, no can do. Places to be, things to do, and all that. Just came to drop off this.”

He holds up a container of cupcakes, most likely Victoria’s doing, before setting them down on a desk. 

Matty laughs, “Besides, it’s not like having Robert around has ever been a good incentive for Aaron to work.”

Ellis rolls his eyes, “Well they’re not together like how they were though.”

The atmosphere in the cramped portacabin changes. Dawn and Matty are clearly holding back smiles while neither Aaron or Robert will make eye contact with him.

Oh.

“Oh, for fu-” He gets the “parent” glare thrown at him four ways and changes his sentence, “-Udge sake.”

He gets the nod of approval at that, especially since the kids paid no mind to him or his words.

“Seriously though?” He asks, “Like for real?”

“ _ Yes _ ,” Aaron hisses, “But a certain someone-”

He nods to Seb. 

“-Doesn’t know so shut your gob.”

Ellis just looks between him and Robert, who clearly had no idea where the conversation was going to go when he came to drop off his sister’s baked goods. 

“Right, well, good on ya, lads.” He slaps a hand to Robert’s shoulder, “I’m happy for you guys.”

*

**_robert’s journal entry: 6 december 2021_ **

_ Vic. Matty. Dawn. Liv. Gabby. And now Ellis. _

_ It’s nice having people who know. Really, it is. But… _

_ But sometimes I just wish everyone knew. _

_ I know Aaron wants us to be private for a while, and I get it, but that doesn’t mean I like it. I know Paddy’ll flip. And Chas probably won’t like it either. And I don’t want to put that on Aaron, but I also don’t want to keep having to pretend that we’re not in love. Especially when it comes to Seb.  _

_ I wish we could be like how we used to be. I mean, take today for instance. When Chas came in, I basically had to leave right away. And it hurt. Not being invited to lunch. Is that selfish? Stupid? I mean, Aaron was only having lunch with Seb, Eve, and Chas. His family. I shouldn’t be upset that they’ve got something good going on. And I’m not.  _

_ I just wish I was a part of it. _

_ Robert _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr @ friendlycitrus + on twitter @flahertydingle ✨


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things are getting sorted. and then...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> livgabby and robron have very much needed talks.

**_7 december 2021_ **

Liv Flaherty is a lot of things, but she is not a coward.

Sure, she’s bricking it a bit as she knocks on the door to Brook Cottage, but she’s not walking away.

_ Pull yourself together, Liv, _ She tells herself, straightening her coat in a poor attempt to make her look like she hasn’t been worrying for days.

It’d been so long since they’d talked that Liv was almost surprised when Gabby had responded to her text asking if she could come over and talk. She’d practically run over.

Gabby opens the door. She looks tired. But Liv supposes that she looks tired too. She hates not talking to her.

“Hi,” The brunette’s voice is soft. Liv’ll take that as a good sign.

“ _ Hi, _ ” She repeats, finding herself carrying the same quiet tone.

Gabby steps aside to let her in, “Gran’s out, so it’s just us.”

Liv nods, breathing out a puff of air before sitting on the sofa. They don’t meet eyes for a moment, but when they do, the dam breaks.

“Look I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I- I wanted to! But I was scared…” 

“Oh, because I’m so horrible to talk to? What kind of girlfriend am I if you can’t even talk to me about these sort of things? About the future!”

She falters, and Liv thinks that she can pinpoint her heart breaking.

“ _ Unless _ … your future doesn’t involve me.”

Liv all but lunges forwards to cover Gabby’s hands with her own. She’s trembling, she knows she is. 

“You… You are in every part of my future. If that’s what you want. The…” She sighs, exhaling a shaky breath, “The reason I couldn’t bring it up was because I hate the idea of not being where you are. And- and I wasn’t sure if you’d even want to come with me.”

It feels kind of good, to have said that out loud. 

Gabby blinks. “You… You want me to come with you?”

“Of course I do!” Liv squeezes her hands. “I’m just a rubbish girlfriend.”

The older girl shakes her head with a quiet laugh. “You’re not rubbish at being my girlfriend. You’re just rubbish at talking to me about these things.”

“Yeah I know, I just…”

“I love you.” The words seem to shock both of them. Gabby less-so, seeing as they came from her mouth.

Liv pales. “You what?”

She can see panic set in Gabby’s eyes as she removes herself from Liv’s grip. Liv would do something, but she feels frozen.

“I… I shouldn’t have said that, should I? Was now not the right time? I just… I didn’t know when the right time would be and then…” She trails off, tugging on the sleeve of her jumper.

Of course Liv loves her. She has since… Well, she can’t pinpoint the exact moment, but it’s been quite some time. But to say those words… That’s serious. Sure, she’d basically just invited Gabby to move with her wherever the hell she ends up going, but love is a huge step. 

Maybe it’s a step in the right direction. She hopes so. Otherwise saying it back is going to suck in the long run.

Liv’s so caught up in her own head that she almost forgets Gabby’s standing in front of her, looking defeated. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-” Gabby starts to turn her head but Liv puts her hand under her chin to stop her.

“I love you,” Liv blurts. “Too, I mean. I love you, _ too _ .  _ God _ , I’m-”

Gabby surges forwards to press their lips together. Whatever comes next, they’ve got this.

*

**_13 december 2021_ **

It’s nice, not having to lie to Liv and tell her he’s gone to the shops or to work when he’s actually going to Keepers to spend time with Robert. She did gag when he mentioned it this morning, but that just proves that things are starting to go back to normal. Besides, it’s not like she has much room to talk when she’s all heart-eyed over Gabby everytime the brunette enters a room. (That got him a punch on the arm.)

But even with the issue of Liv put to rest, Robert’s mind seems to be elsewhere as they lie on his bed.

Aaron props himself up on his side and pokes his ex-ex-husband’s (they really need to sort the whole relationship-term-thing out) chest gently with his index finger.

“What’s up, Rob?” He tilts his head, pressing his lips to the warm skin of the blond’s shoulder. Maybe Katie’s still on his mind. He’s seemed a bit more at ease since they hashed all that out, but Aaron supposes it’s possible he’s still worried.

Robert blinks a few times, clearly only just now returning to Earth. He’s been quiet all morning, ever since Aaron showed up after breakfast.

The younger man prods at him again. “Rob.”

“ _ Hm? _ ” Robert absentmindedly runs a hand through Aaron’s hair, “Sorry, I-”

“What’re you thinkin’ ‘bout?” 

Robert looks hesitant, which only earns him a hard stare from Aaron. A look that tells him that they’re not going anywhere until he tells him. And as tempting as that is, Robert knows he needs to say what’s on his mind. That’s what Alison always tells him (“If you won’t tell me, tell Aaron. That seems to do ya some good”).

Aaron doesn’t rush him, just softly traces shapes onto Robert’s bare stomach.

The older man breathes out. “How much longer are we gonna be like this?”

That catches Aaron off guard. “Whaddya mean?”

“I mean… Like sneaking around. Keeping secrets.”

“We’re hardly sneaking around. A fair number of people know. Even those who don’t probably have their suspicions.”

“But there’s people who are in the dark still. Important people.” Robert looks at Aaron.

Like Seb. Like his mum and Paddy.

“I know you wanted to keep it just us, but I think we’re past that now and…”

Aaron moves so that he’s half laying on Robert now. He looks up at him. 

“Is that what you want?”

“I want whatever you want,” Robert insists and Aaron rolls his eyes.

Robert’s good at the whole  _ eager to please _ thing when it comes to Aaron. And it makes sense why, after everything they’ve gone through. That doesn’t mean it doesn’t annoy the hell out of Aaron sometimes.

“Okay, but what do  _ you _ want, Robert?” He pushes, “And don’t say what ya think I wanna hear.”

“I wanna tell Seb. And I don’t wanna have to worry about what to say in front of people.”

_ “We’ve always been so free,”  _ echoes in Aaron’s mind. He should’ve thought of this sooner. He’d done so much over the years to pull Robert further and further out of the closet, only to push him into a new one when he was all but freshly out of prison.

“Have you felt this way the whole time?” 

Robert seems to notice Aaron’s worry and his hand brushes at his shoulder. “Not really. Maybe a little, but I really wasn’t bothered at the beginning. But now it’s just… I dunno… It feels different.”

Aaron nods, jaw tight. “Right. We can start telling people then.”

Shock passes through Robert’s face. “We don’t have to. If you don’t want-”

“I don’t mind, Rob. Honestly.” Aaron presses a kiss to his freckled chest. “Maybe, we can start with Seb and then work our way from there.”

Robert smiles, pulling Aaron up to join their lips together.

*

**_14 december 2021_ **

Robert’s feeling pretty good. It’s a new day, the sun is shining, and they’re going to tell Seb over dinner that they’re back together. 

Although, at the rate the Hotten Police are coming towards him, Robert’s starting to feel more and more wary about this supposedly good day.

“Robert Sugden?” PC Swirling asks. As if he doesn’t know every Emmerdale citizen by name after the amount of times he’s had to stop into the small village.

This is admittedly racking up Robert’s nerves a bit, but he nods, cooperating.

“Can I help you with something?”

“Billy Fletcher was attacked a few hours ago and is now in a coma. You know anything about that, Mr. Sugden?”

Robert looks bewildered, “Why would I? We don’t really run in the same circles.”

“Well, it seems as though you’ve been placed at the scene of the crime. And our witness has reminded us of your previous issues with Mr. Fletcher.”

“What? Yeah, we had issues… over two years ago! We’ve-”

Robert can see that he’s not being taken seriously.

“Mr. Sugden, we’re going to have to ask you to come with us down to the station.”

“This is a mistake,” He tells them, but does what they ask. He doesn’t want to risk getting in more trouble than he’s supposedly already in. He didn’t do this. He’s been framed. He’s not going back to prison. He can’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ruh-roh...(once again, i swear everything'll be fine)
> 
> find me @ friendlycitrus on tumblr + @flahertydingle on twitter! 🌷


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> revelations are made...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter takes place about an hour after where chapter fourteen leaves off.

**_14 december 2021_ **

Robert’s been waiting in this interrogation room for twenty three- no, twenty  _ four  _ minutes. He knows because he’s been checking and rechecking the time since he was sat in here. He doesn’t understand. All he’s done today was go to the shops and then go out to lunch with Victoria in Hotten. 

His solicitor, Paul, came as quick as he could and Robert immediately explained that there’s no way this was him. That his and Billy’s issues in the past were exactly that. 

He feels a bit light-headed, so he tries some subtle breathing exercises that Alison showed him. 

_ Hold. 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10… _

_ Exhale. 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10… _

The stuffy feeling in his head is starting to subside when the detectives come in.

A few minor formalities are traded before they start.

“Interview commencing at 15:37 on Tuesday, the fourteenth of December, 2021. DS Benton and DC Wilson, interviewing Robert Sugden on suspicions of GBH towards Billy Fletcher.”

Robert sits tight. He wants to yell at them. Tell them he’s not their guy, but he waits. Getting too emotional didn’t exactly do his brother any good when he was being framed.

“Mr. Sugden, if I recall correctly, you’ve been here before because of an assault on Mr. Fletcher.”

Paul stops him, “A charge which was dropped. By Mr. Fletcher himself.”

“But according to a witness, you had your issues?”

“What witness? And yes, we did. Two years ago. He was a part of a gang who made my husband’s life hell in prison, we weren’t exactly going to be best mates,” He pauses, “But again, that was years ago, and honestly, I haven’t seen him much at all since I got back.”

DS Benton smiles at him in one of those false understanding ways. “Right. Back from the Isle of Wight, you mean? Where you served time for GBH? Willowed down from GBH with Intent and a Murder charge.”

“Charges that were made because of mistakes that this station’s detectives made while investigating Mr. Posner’s death. And the lack of interest in the instances surrounding the death,” Paul counters. “Speaking of improper evidence, can we please get to why my client has specifically been targeted in this instance?”

Benton sighs, clearly irritated with Paul’s comments.

“Right. Mr. Sugden, can you tell me where you were around twelve o’clock this afternoon?”

“With my sister. In Hotten.”

DS Benton and DC Wilson share a confused look. They clearly weren’t expecting that.

“Pardon?” Wilson asks.

Robert doesn’t care about the annoyance in his voice when he next speaks.

“We went to Hotten Bistro. We were there from around a quarter ‘til twelve until one-thirty.”

Benton looks at a loss for words, so Wilson steps in again. 

“So you were not at the edge of Butlers Farm today, the fourteenth of December?”

“I was. But not until around two-thirty this afternoon. Not long before you lot came and pointed your fingers at me. I was picking up my nephew from Moira Dingle, she owns the place and she’s his godmother. She can tell ya that. My sister can confirm lunch as well. I don’t know why I’ve been brought in, because I’m clearly not your guy!” His voice escalated quite a bit, and he feels his nails digging into his palms and his breathing increases.

He takes a deep breath, “Please, call them. Talk to them. I’m not your guy. The last thing I ever want to do is go back to prison. All I’ve been trying to do since getting out is get back to being alright again. I’m not gonna risk that.”

Another officer comes in and whispers something to DS Benton, who nods. Robert thinks he can see embarrassment growing on his face. 

_ Good, _ Robert thinks.

“Well, Mr. Sugden. It seems as though your sister has arrived to back up your story and another witness says they were at Butlers all day and while they saw an unfamiliar man arrive around lunchtime, they didn’t see you until half past two,” The detective sighs, “You’re free to go, Mr. Sugden. And I’m sorry to have wasted your time.”

Robert grabs his coat with a huff. “Too right.”

***

Aaron nearly drops his phone when he sees Victoria’s text.

_ -Rob’s been taken by the police for questioning about an assault. They think he did something. I’m going now to see if I can help sort things out.- _

That was sent an hour ago. He’d set his phone down on his bed after a shift at the scrapyard and laid Seb down for a nap (he’d been feeling a bit sniffly earlier that morning) and went for a shower, so he hadn’t known that anything was going on. 

He can’t lose him. Not again. They’ve really only just started getting back to normal. They’re supposed to be a family again. This isn’t happening. It can’t be.

Another text comes through.

_ -Just talked to an officer. I think they’re letting him go now.- _

Then a follow-up.

_ -Don’t stress, Aaron. He’s innocent, I know it. Just sit tight please. I’ll give you more info asap.- _

Aaron lays back on the bed. It’s not like he can leave now anyways. Seb’s still asleep and Liv’s not home yet, so it’s either he stays here with him or they both head to the station. Aaron’s not doing the latter. He’s not exposing his son to all of that.

***

Robert exits into the main part of the station to find Victoria… and Rhona? But before he can question her presence, Vic throws her arms around him, squeezing him tight.

“Woah, Vic, hey,” He pulls back a bit and she looks up at him, reminding him of that little girl all those years ago, “I’m fine. It wasn’t me. As if I’d be that stupid.”

She gives him a pointed glare, although it’s a bit watered down. Literally.

“ _ Again _ ,” He adds, before turning to Rhona.

But before Rhona can say anything, he realises.

“You were the one up at Butlers. The one who confirmed when I was there.”

She confirms, “I knew it couldn’t have been you. I didn’t see any of the attack actually happen, but it couldn’t have been you because I was facing where it occurred and then Moira’d offered me lunch so I went inside. When I went back out, I was on a different side of the farm and then you showed up on that side too. I’d’ve known if you’d been there earlier. I dunno what Paddy was thinking-”

Robert interrupts her. “ _ Paddy? _ What’s he got to do with this?”

“He showed up as you were leaving. The police must’ve shown up ten minutes later and then they talked to all of us.”

Fucking hell. Paddy framed him.

Rhona must see the thought cross his mind and she shakes her head. “Paddy wouldn’t do that to you.”

But even Robert can see she’s not fully convinced herself. He chuckles dryly, “Wouldn’t he? I swear, he’s so much more bitter than he was before I left. Like part of his distrust of me is all the stuff from years back but it’s like there’s something else. He hates me.”

He darts past the two women and out the door, quickly getting a cab. Rhona and Vic are quick and jump in behind him.

“Where to?” The driver asks.

Robert’s jaw tightens.

“Woolpack Pub. Emmerdale Village.”

***

Aaron practically lunges at the phone the next time it goes off. He’s not going to risk any more missed messages.

This one is from Victoria again. And it seems urgent.

_ -Aaron. Pub. ASAP.- _

He’s about to consider waking Seb up to take him with (even though he  _ really _ doesn’t want to), when the door opens and Liv calls out a hello.

***

“ _ Oi! _ ” Robert sets his sights on the bald pillock. “Think you and I need to have a bit of a chat, don’t you?”

Paddy looks afraid, but manages to stand his ground. Vic and Rhona slip in behind Robert. The rest of the pub goes silent, eagerly waiting to see what this is about.

“What can I help you with, Robert?” He’s trying to play oblivious (not like it’s hard for him), but there’s a nervous twitch in his jaw.

Robert glares right through him. “Don’t play games with me, Paddy. I know what you did. I didn’t think you could stoop so low, but maybe your morals have just decreased as you’ve aged into the sad sack you’ve become.”

“So the police let you go then.”

There’s a few gasps. Robert gives a weak laugh. “So you admit it? It was you.”

“I never said that.”

Jimmy pipes up from a table in the corner, “No one said anything about the police.”

“Yeah,” Sam squints, “No one ‘cept you.”

The way Paddy looks now is reminiscent of a tomato. Chas chooses this moment to walk out from the back.

“What’s all the fuss out here?”

“Oh, didn’t you hear, Chas? Your  _ lovely _ fiance just tried to get me put back inside!” Robert doesn’t take his eyes off Paddy the whole time he addresses Chas.

“ _ What? _ ” Chas’ voice has that shrill tone of disbelief. “Surely that’s not true!”

“He basically just admitted it Chas!” He looks at her this time. Pleads with her, almost. “He had no evidence, but he took the time to convince the police officer that I had spent my lunch break assaulting someone!”

He faces Paddy again. “All I want is to get back to my life! Why would I mess that up?”

“Because you mess everything up.”

The harshness in Paddy’s voice takes everyone by surprise. Robert even takes a step back. 

“You’re bad for Aaron. You never should have come back. It’d be better off if you were gone again.”

If Robert was pissed off before, he’s livid now.

“Should have never come back?! It’s my village too! I was  _ born here, _ Paddy! I’m the only person alive who was here before Pollard!” Robert’s fists are shaking but he carries on, “I’ve spent  _ so much _ time hating this place. And then I get to a place where I don’t and that’s ripped away from me. Then I come back, and I start to try again and you,  _ of all people _ , think you have the right to tell me I should go?”

“Aaron’s better off without you.”

Robert rolls his eyes with a scoff. “You think  _ I don’t know that? _ I do! But it’s not up to me how Aaron feels. And it’s  _ definitely _ not up to  _ you _ .”

***

Aaron enters the pub to find it at a standstill. His mum looks beside herself with… some sort of emotion. Paddy looks like Rudolph the Red-Nose Reindeer if Rudolph’s whole face went bright with colour. The patrons of the Woolpack look like they’ve got tickets to the most intense dinner theatre of the year. 

And then there’s Robert, looking more upset than Aaron’s seen him in a while. Robert, whose face starts to soften when he sees Aaron. Robert, who’s not back in prison.

There’s a lot of thoughts running through Aaron’s head, but there’s one that stands out the most.

_ Fuck it. _

He crosses the room and grabs Robert’s face between his hands, smashing their mouths together with an intensity that has him holding on with the intention to never let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter isn't too long but i quite like it! chapter sixteen will be up tomorrow!
> 
> find me @ friendlycitrus on tumblr + @flahertydingle on twitter! 💓


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the truth is out!!! actually, a few truths are out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaron is relieved, then fuming. robert is feeling tense. chas is just confused. paddy has a poor attempt at heroics. and liv and seb are just glad to be getting their family back.

**_14 december 2021_ **

Aaron pulls away from Robert, thumb grazing along the older man’s jaw, soft and relieved.

He doesn’t turn his head to look around, but hears David mutter something like  _ “knew it” _ and out of the corner of his eye he can see Jimmy begrudgingly sliding Nicola a fiver.

“Uh, Aaron,” Robert shifts uncomfortably at the attention that’s now focused on them. This isn’t exactly how they’d planned on going public.

Aaron lets his hands slide down to cup Robert’s elbows. “S’fine. Don’t care. I just… I thought-”

Robert gives a small shake of his head, “They had the wrong guy. I was with Vic when it happened.”

They can’t help but smile at each other because hey, they’re still here. Together. Forever.

Paddy unfortunately does not appreciate the sentimental moment the men are sharing.

“You’re… Y-You and… Him?” 

There’s a tightening of hands on Aaron’s waist. Not possessive, just tense. Agitated. Upset. Nervous? One of Aaron’s hands instinctively flies to cover one of Robert’s. He squeezes gently.

_ I’m here,  _ He wills Robert to get his message.

He turns to look at Paddy. “Yeah, me and him. Don’t look so surprised.”

“Why? When you’ve moved on!” His father figure is shaking. He looks more furious than he’s seen him in a long time.

Aaron steps forward. “Except I didn’t. Not really. I’ve always loved him, Paddy. Surely  _ you  _ of all people know this.”

The tension in the room is so thick, Aaron’s not even sure a knife would be able to cut through it. Everyone’s holding their breath, waiting for another snap. Aaron just grips Robert’s hand. Something to try and keep them both grounded.

“I knew… I just knew that after that whole ‘attack’ he’d play it up to win you back,” Paddy seethes, “And you fell for it. Right back into his trap.”

Not even the warmth of Robert next to him can stop the anger that runs through Aaron, cold as ice.

“ _ Are you fucking kidding me, Paddy? _ For god’s sake, he didn’t play it up! He didn’t  _ need _ to! Ya wanna know why?” He stares Paddy dead in the eyes as he proudly states his next words, “We. Were. Already. Back. Together.”

That shuts Paddy up for a moment. Noah’s hushed  _ “oh shit” _ almost echoes around the bar.

“Since when?” Chas speaks, and Aaron notices that she doesn’t seem angry. She just looks like she’s processing a lot, which he supposes is fair.

“Early October,” His voice eases down from the near-venomous tone he had with Paddy. She’s not raising her voice, so he won’t either.

She nods, “And your other bloke…” 

Aaron can tell she’s already halfway there herself so he just confirms her thoughts. “Was Robert the whole time.”

She’s not thrilled, he can see that, but she’s also not foaming at the mouth and winding up her arm for a slap. Aaron wonders if she’s thought about this. About how likely it was that they’d end up back together. How inevitable he and Robert are.

“Aaron,” Paddy’s voice creeps back into the conversation, like poison ivy or some sort of virus. “You can’t  _ seriously- _ ”

“And you can’t  _ seriously _ be thinking you’re gonna be some sort of hero right now,” Robert grits his teeth, “Not after you just tried to  _ frame me for GBH _ .”

The force at which Aaron spins to face Paddy is intense and all he sees is red. “ _ You what? _ ”

Paddy says nothing. Just stands there wide-eyed.

“What the  _ hell _ did you do?”

“I-I just… He needed t-to leave ya alone! He-He’s bad for you, Aaron!” The bald man splutters, “I was jus’ tryna prote-”

It’s clear that even Chas doesn’t approve of Paddy’s attempt at control.

Aaron simmers down to adopt a scarily calm persona. 

“How old am I?”

That seems to throw Paddy for a loop. “W-What?”

“ _ How. Old. Am. I. _ ”

“Y-You’re twenty-nine…”

“Then  _ why _ do you insist on treating me like I’m a _ child? _ Incapable of making my own decisions?”

He can see he’s stumped Paddy once again and grunts, before tugging on Robert’s arm.

“Come on. Let’s go home.”

***

When they make it back to the Mill, Aaron’s irritation is so evident that Liv notices it before he and Robert even make it through the door.

“What happened? You barely said anything other than ‘watch Seb’ and then you raced outta here.”

Aaron doesn’t say anything, but if this were a cartoon, Liv knows she’d be seeing smoke erupting from her brother’s ears. She looks to Robert for answers and he doesn’t look much happier.

“There’s been… a situation.”

Aaron laughs, sarcasm dripping with the sound.

“ _ A situ- _ Paddy just tried to get you arrested and you wanna call it ‘a situation’...” His voice is low, so that Seb can’t hear. Liv’s eyes go wide.

“Wait,  _ what? _ ” She looks back and forth between the two of them, “How?  _ Why? _ ”

Robert runs a hand through his hair. “He wanted me away from Aaron. And there was a GBH investigation going on near Butlers. He saw a chance and took it.”

He chuckles sourly, “Unlucky for him, I am _ not _ that easy to get rid of. Something you’d think he’d know by now.”

_ Wow, _ Liv thinks,  _ I knew Paddy had issues but for fuck’s sake… _

“Anyways, I went to confront him at the pub, words were had, and then  _ this one, _ ” He signals to Aaron with his thumb, “Bolted onto the scene and snogged my face off, so I guess secret’s out for good now.”

“You wanted that,” Aaron grumbles. This elicits another laugh from Robert, but this one is much more sincere.

Robert plants a kiss on Aaron’s temple. Which seems to be the thing to wake Seb from his telly-trance. He leaves Moomin to rush over to the rest of his family.

“Where’d ya go, Daddy?” He looks up at Aaron with big, innocent eyes, “Ya wasn’t here when I woke up from me nap.”

“Sorry monkey, had to go see your other daddy.” Aaron nods his head towards Robert, who gives their son a nervous smile.

Seb makes a soft  _ “oh” _ sound. He notices Robert’s arm wrapped around the back of Aaron, his hand sitting comfortably on Daddy Aaron’s hip.

Aaron motions to the sofa, “Let’s go sit, okay? Wanna talk to ya ‘bout somethin’.”

He and Robert sit down, Seb following and fitting happily in between them. Liv sets herself next to Aaron on the arm of the sofa.

Seb waits patiently for someone to speak, which puts a smile on Aaron’s face as he takes a deep breath.

“Your dad and I…” He looks over to Robert, who looks relatively happy for someone who was almost framed a few hours prior. “We’re back together.”

“We’ve wanted to tell ya for a bit now,” Robert adds, “But wanted it to be the right time. We want you to be happy about it, too, because we’re happy.”

Robert looks over to Aaron, moonstruck as ever, and Liv actually finds it endearing instead of vomit inducing… but just this once.

“So…” Seb starts slowly, “Youse back together forever now?”   
  


Aaron chuckles, “That’s the plan, mate.” 

They can practically see the four year old processing what he’s just been told.

“An’ we can be a family?”

“We already are,” Robert corrects him gently, “But yes.”

He nods, and looks around the room, “Both daddies gonna live here?”

Robert looks to Aaron. They haven’t actually discussed this in full.

But Aaron doesn’t miss a beat. “Yeah, ‘course.”

And Robert would be lying if he said his heart didn’t feel like it was going to burst from the amount of love he feels for these people.

“That’s alright, innit?” Robert asks, “You’re okay with all of this?”

Seb beams in response, “I like that a lot.”

Aaron presses a kiss to the top of Seb’s head and catches Robert’s eye. “Me too.”

*

**_robert’s journal entry: 16 december 2021_ **

_ Well, everyone knows now. _

_ At least, I assume everyone does. I mean, Aaron planted one on me in the middle of the Woolie and then we told Seb and he was buzzing so who knows who he’s told.  _

_ And I’m happy. Like, really happy. _

_ Sure, I’m still fucking pissed at Paddy because he tried to send me back to hell but I haven’t actually seen him since that day because we’ve just been so busy. _

_ Get your mind out of the gutter, I didn’t mean  _ **_that_ ** _ kind of busy. _

_ Okay, well maybe that’s been happening too, but also we’ve been moving my stuff from Vic’s back to the Mill. Not that there was a lot there, as I didn’t exactly have loads when I got out. _

_ A part of me is always sad to leave Vic. I think it’s just the big brother feeling, but also I’ve enjoyed living with her and her little family. I’m so beyond proud of her, and so fucking happy. Did I mention I’m happy? _

_ Really though, I’m grateful that I’m lucky enough to have Victoria as a sister. Not many people would’ve put up with me as many times as she has. And with all the stuff I’ve done, who knows how she does it… _

_ I shouldn’t dwell on that part though. Alison thinks it’s me dwelling on everything I’ve done wrong that contributes to my anxiety. She’s probably got a point there. _

_ I’m not looking forward to having to face Paddy again. I think I can handle myself enough to not completely lose it, but I don’t know if I can say the same for him. I think age has really turned him bitter, and after Aaron took my side that day in the pub and announced we’re back together… Well, I can’t imagine he’s too pleased about all that. He’s stuck in this mindset that I’m still just some big-headed lowlife, who’ll use Aaron and break his heart. Again. _

_ I’ve worried about the same thing from time to time. I’ve never wanted to break Aaron’s heart. That’s part of why I’d cut him off, even though Aaron’s since made clear that it was a shitty idea that I can never repeat. I plan to never get to the point where I’d even consider it. _

_ But I can’t spend my time worrying about the “what ifs” when Aaron and I can have a life together. Now. Forever, hopefully. _

_ I honestly hope Paddy’ll come around, for Aaron’s sake. I think Chas might be halfway there. _

_ I’m not expecting anyone to love me or forgive me. But I hope they can accept me. Because I don’t plan on going anywhere for a  _ **_very_ ** _ long time. _

_ Robert _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me @ friendlycitrus on tumblr + @flahertydingle on twitter! ✌


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some arguing, some talking, and another revelation of sorts.

**_19 december 2021_ **

Aaron regrets leaving the house as soon as he sees Paddy coming towards him in the street.

“ _For fuck’s sake…_ ” He mutters, not making eye contact and trying to get to at least the entrance of David’s Shop.

“Aaron, wait!” Paddy grabs his arm, which Aaron quickly yanks out of his grasp.

He grunts. “What is it, Patrick?”

“I-I know what I did was a bit extreme but-”

Aaron stares incredulously at him. “ _A bit extreme?_ Paddy, you tried to frame him! For _GBH_!”

“I was trying to-”

“If you say you were trying to protect me one more fucking time…” Aaron doesn’t even want to be in the same vicinity as Paddy right now, but the universe is a bitch sometimes. “How long is it gonna take for it to sink into your head that I don’t need your protection! I’m an adult! Have been for a while now! I’m not that scared, angry kid you knew!”

“He’s not a good person. I mean, come on, Aaron, he’s-”

“I know what he’s done Paddy!” Aaron can see that they’re drawing a crowd in front of the shop so he starts to walk away. Paddy, unsurprisingly but definitely annoyingly, follows him.

He looks Paddy in the eyes now.

“I know what he’s done,” he repeats, voice lower. “And I still love him. Always will. And he loves me. And you tried to get him locked up again. Tried to take him away from me, again. Away from Seb! Did you even think about him in all of this! Or Vic? Or Liv?”

Paddy looks uncomfortable. _Good._

“Alright, so I went about it all wrong, but seriously Aaron, how can you think he loves you so much when he didn’t give a _damn_ about ya when he was inside. He didn’t call. Didn’t write. Didn’t even think, probably, because _that_ is who he is.”

And yeah, that hits him where it hurts. Because that’s something that he tries not to think about even though it’s always in the back of his mind. He knows Paddy’s just saying this to fuel this stupid feud he has with Robert, and he knows Robert did care. But he can't lie, it didn't really feel like it when he found out about Robert getting moved through some prison administrator, or when he got divorce papers in the mail, or when Victoria got a letter but he didn't… 

He realises he's been standing silent in front of Paddy for a good minute. This isn't the place, the time, or the person to be having this conversation with anyways. He doesn't say another word, just leaves for the scrapyard. The shopping can wait. 

***

Chas finds Robert by accident. He’s sitting outside of the cafe as the sun’s starting to go down, a notebook opened in front of him but no words on the pages he’s turned to.

She supposes now’s as good of a time as any, so she walks over and taps on his shoulder, startling him.

“ _Sorry_ , sorry,” She holds her hands up in defense, “Just wondering if we could have a chat.”

He seems to ease up when he sees it’s just her and gestures across the table to the chair opposite him.

“I first want you to know that if I could apologise on behalf of Paddy, I would,” She studies his face, “I know I’m not always your biggest fan, but what he did was wrong. To you and to Aaron. But-”

He stops her. “I get it, ya know? If you hate me. I’d hate me too.”

Chas doesn’t quite know what to say at that. She wasn’t expecting him to go there, but she’s not too surprised that he did. After all, she’s hardly given him very many reasons to think she doesn’t hate him. But her heart does ache at the thought of Robert thinking that. She did worry about him when he was away, but she pushed herself forward and tried to do the same with Aaron. It’s what she thought was right. And then here’s Robert, quiet and thoughtful and still the love of her son’s life.

“I don’t hate you, Robert,” She takes a deep breath, “Part of me wants to, but truth be told, I can’t. Not when I’ve seen firsthand how you’ve changed over the years. Yes, there are things I will never forgive you for…”

“I don’t expect you to,” Robert tells her and Chas knows he means it.

She continues, “You make my Aaron so flaming happy. I’ve never seen him with anyone like he is with you. And honestly, I’ve come to care for you after all this time.

“I’m bitter about the way you ended things with Aaron, and the various mistakes of your past, yes. But I’m not out to get you. I’ve met far worse blokes than you, Robert Sugden, and I could pretend that you belong amongst the ranks of them but that would be so far from the truth. So no, I don’t hate you. I just want you to take care of my boy.”

***

**_robert’s journal entry: 19 december 2021_ **

_Life’s weird, isn’t it? One moment I’m in a cell, looking at countless days of dreariness and anguish. Next, I’m back in the village, facing people that honestly, I didn’t know how to face. Now I’m getting my life sorted. I’ve got Aaron and Seb and Liv and Vic. I’ve got Jimmy and Nicola and the Holey Scrap team. Diane stopped by the other day and she seemed dead chuffed that Aaron and I are back together. That makes two of us, I suppose. Paddy might still be on the defense, but Chas seems to be coming around._

_Speaking of Chas, she talked to me today. She doesn’t hate me, which is a good start. I do get it. I get why she’s given me the cold shoulder all these months. She wanted to protect her son. I can understand that. But I’m glad she’s willing to give me yet another chance. And hey, maybe I’ll actually get to properly meet Eve sometime. She can’t be too bad if she’s related to Aaron, right? Well, that and she’s two…_

_Anyways, I’m glad everything isn’t as much of a mess as it was eight months ago when I got out. And even if I can’t have everyone in town not hating me, at least I’ve got the people I care about on my side. Can never complain too much about that._

_Robert_

***

**_19 december 2021_ **

When Robert gets home, Aaron’s sprawled out on the sofa in his trackies and flipping aimlessly through the channels on the telly. He lifts his head up for a kiss before slumping back into a more comfortable position, mumbling about how there’s never anything good on.

Robert leaves him to go make dinner and Aaron stares at his back as he heads to the kitchen, Paddy’s words echoing in his mind. He wants to shake them out of his head. To enjoy the stage they’re in. The whole reason he’s never asked is because he doesn’t want to bring down the mood and make everything uncomfortable. Not when they’re finally getting everything figured out.

_But you’ll never be completely honest and open if you don’t ask,_ his mind lectures him. 

What’s worse, he knows he’s right.

***

Aaron plucks up the courage while they’re watching the credits roll on a movie they’d only been half-watching (the other half of their time was spent doing things that make them glad Seb and Liv are tucked away for the night).

“Did you ever really think of me when you were away?”

Robert freezes for a brief moment before turning to look at him, eyebrow arched. “What? Where’s this coming from? You _know_ I did.”

“I don’t though. Not really…” Aaron stares at his hands, picks at his fingernail. 

It’s quiet. Only heartbeats and breathing.

“You never wrote me…” He feels tears forming and his throat tightens. It still hurts. He hadn’t even realised how much, but it does.

Robert doesn’t miss a beat, voice soft but weighty, “And you think that means I didn’t think about you? That I didn’t dream about you almost every night or constantly wonder where you were or what you were doing?”

Aaron shrugs, not really knowing how to respond. What he ends up saying is:

“You didn’t even mention me. In the letter to Vic. Not once.”

Robert’s hands take Aaron’s face in between them, turning him so that they’re looking directly at one another.

“I am _always_ thinking about you. I-” He stops. Aaron can see he’s debating something, and his thoughts are confirmed when Robert whispers that he’ll be right back and darts up the stairs.

On his way back down, there’s something in his hand. Well, some _things_. Papers. All folded to about the size of a standard envelope and stacked loosely on top of one another.

He hands them to Aaron before sitting back down beside him. Only, his hands are trembling slightly as he hands them over.

“I…” Robert takes a deep breath, staring at the papers and then back at Aaron, “I might’ve written the one letter to Victoria. And yeah, that’s the only one I sent. But that one letter sent is nothing compared to all of the unsent ones that… that I wrote to you.”

Before Aaron can say something, Robert gestures to the letters. “Um. Those are only some of them, by the way. I’ve kept some of them out because… Well, I’ll let you read them one day, but we’ll just start with these, if that’s alright.”

He shuts up after that, motioning that Aaron can go ahead and read now.

So he reads. His eyes take in every word, page after page. 

_I am sorry for what I’ve done… I wish I was there with you… Every day without you hurts… Everything goes back to you… I’d rather have the pain of missing you than not remembering you at all… You’re everything to me… I need you… I keep thinking about what it’ll be like to see you again… I don’t care where I am as long as you’re okay… All I’ve ever wanted was for you to be happy… I miss you… I love you… Forever…_

When Aaron finally tears himself away from the letters, he can barely see. Robert put Aaron at the centre of his world, just like Aaron had put him at the centre of his. Robert loved Aaron enough to let him go and he loved him enough to write to him. And now he loves him enough to show him all of this. To show Aaron that he was never left behind, not really, not in Robert’s mind.

Robert. _His_ Robert.

Robert, who’s trying to read Aaron’s facial expressions and figure out if he’s going to get yelled at.

Robert, who Aaron has been in love with for what feels like a lifetime.

Robert, whose worries Aaron silences with a long, heavy kiss. Hands everywhere. Tears against warm cheeks. Souls pressed together, to never be parted.

Robert, who loves him right back.

Fuck what everyone else thinks, and fuck the universe’s cheap attempts to pull them apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alas, the letters have been revealed!
> 
> find me @ friendlycitrus on tumblr + @flahertydingle on twitter! 💞


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> christmas, therapy, and aaron's birthday (oh my)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> paddy's being difficult as per usual, while everyone else is just trying to have a good time

**_25 december 2021_ **

“Rob, come on,  _ please? _ ” Liv pouts.

“Yeah, c’mon Robert!” Gabby chimes in, as if she hadn’t only arrived five minutes ago. And no, he’s not going to give her a pass because it happens to be Christmas  _ and _ her birthday.

Robert rolls his eyes. “It’s just a cheap, flimsy crown! Why’ve I got to put it on?”

“It’s called fun, Rob.” Liv’s got her hands on her hips. She isn’t budging. “I mean,  _ seriously... _ You’ll put on a god-awful jumper...” 

Robert looks down at his sweater from Aaron. It’s candy cane striped with “ho, ho, ho” written in cursive over and over again in the white parts. It’s a lot more tacky than the fairisle jumper he gifted Aaron, even if it is way more colorful than Aaron’s everyday wardrobe.

“But you won’t put on a simple, paper crown?” She waves the thin red metallic thing in his face.

“If anything,” Gabby plops herself down onto the armchair, legs dangling over the side, “It’ll enhance the look.”

He arches his brow at her, “Enhance it of what exactly? Stupidity?”

“ _ Oi. _ ” Aaron sends him a pointed glare, “Just put on the flaming crown, Robert. Seb’s got his on an’ all, haven’t you mate?”

Seb nods, bells on his jumper ringing with every movement (Robert will forever claim it as his most regrettable purchase). He’s got a green crown on his head and gingerbread crumbs all over his face. And he’s over-the-moon happy. He hasn’t stopped grinning since he bounced down the stairs that morning.

“Ugh,  _ fine! _ ” Robert shoves the glorified tissue paper hat onto his head, resulting in cheers from Seb, Liv, and Gabby.

“Smile!” He hears coming from Liv’s direction. 

The second he turns his head, he’s met with the flash of the new polaroid camera he’s given her for Christmas (his second most regretted purchase of the Holiday season).

Liv takes the photo and waits for it to form, beaming at the results. “Yeah, this one’s definitely comin’ with me to Newcastle.”

She’d gotten her acceptance letter to Newcastle University just a few days prior. Gabby isn’t going to be following her right away, but after saving some money she’ll join her in Newcastle in about a year or so. The whole village is practically overflowing with pride at how grown up Aaron’s once-troubled little sister has become, none more so than Aaron and Robert.

***

“Hello, hello!” Victoria comes through the door, container of cookies in one hand and the other grasped around the hand of almost-two year old Harry, who’s decorated in a festive red and green bobble hat and matching jumper. Matty’s right behind them, holding two bags of presents and wearing a bright red santa hat.

Robert gets up to hug her while Aaron takes the bags off Matty.

“Happy Christmas everyone!” Vic’s full of cheer.

“Are you always this chipper on Christmas?” Gabby asks, although she’s clearly not bothered (especially when Liv’s joined her in the armchair), “I mean, it’s literally my birthday and I’m never this happy.”

“Why wouldn’t I be in a good mood? It’s been a pretty good year. I’ve got a healthy little boy and a wonderful family, I got my brother back, these two got back together, I’ve got an amazing fiance, and Liv’s gotten accepted to go to uni!” She sets her containers of holiday treats down before turning around to wink at Gabby, “Happy birthday, by the way.”

Gabby grins, shaking her head, while Liv fakes offense. “Oi, Sugden. Watch it. No flirting with my girlfriend.”

The three girls burst into giggles.

“Mummy!” Harry thrusts a hand up. “Cookie!”

“Not now, gorgeous. Go play, yeah?” 

Harry nods but wanders over to Aaron and crawls up onto his uncle’s lap. “Cookie?”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

“ _ Aaron! _ ”

He takes off Harry’s hat and ruffles his hair, feigning innocence and making the young boy giggle.

There’s a knock at the door and everyone looks around, wondering who else could be coming.

Robert gets the door and is met with Chas and Eve, bundled up and rosy cheeked.

“Is it alright if we pop by? We’re going to Zak’s in a bit but I thought maybe we could say hello,” Chas looks apprehensive, “But if you’ve got a full house…”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Chas,” Robert steps aside to let them in, “It’s Christmas, after all.”

She gives him a teary smile, pulling him in for a hug.

“Mummy!” Eve calls out, “I squished!”

They laugh and Chas sets her daughter on the ground, helping her unzip her coat. Aaron comes over to kiss his mother on the cheek before hoisting his little sister up into the air and twirling her around.

When he stops spinning and Eve stops squealing, he addresses his mum.

“Paddy not coming, then?” 

Robert knows he’s still upset about everything that’s happened, he’s told him as much. But Aaron also doesn’t want to let his anger affect anyone else’s view of Paddy, like Seb or Eve, because it’s not their fight.

Chas shakes her head, frown set in place that makes them wonder what’s been going down at the pub. Robert likes to imagine that Paddy’s got a case of sleeping-on-the-sofa syndrome.

“Daddy sick, Ayon.” Eve’s not exactly excelling at the pronunciation of her brother’s name but he gets her message and looks to their mum, who shrugs in a way that tells them that it was the easiest way to explain why Paddy didn’t want to come say “Happy Christmas.”

And Aaron’s fine with that, because now they can continue to have a good day without the stress that tomorrow or next week or next month could bring.

*

**_3 january 2022_ **

New Years came and went. There was champagne, there were silly hats, and there were kisses exchanged at midnight. Now it’s 2022 and Robert just wants this to be a better year.

He says as much to Alison during their counseling session.

“This last year ended really, really well. Better than I could’ve hoped. But I want this one to be even better, ya know? Because even though 2021 ended well, it started with me alone in a cell. I want this year to be great, Alison. I wanna get better and be better.”

Alison nods, understanding smile on her face. Sometimes Robert wonders if it’s real, and then he has to remind himself that not everyone fakes being happy or helpful. 

“Any plans to kick this all off?”

“Aaron’s birthday’s in two days. He’s turning thirty so I hope we can make it good for him, yanno? He deserves it.” He pauses. “The only person I’m worried about is-” 

“Paddy.” They’d talked about all of that at the beginning of their session. Alison thought he did well keeping calm and managing his anxiety in the interrogation room. He’s not sure how true that is, because he felt like he was absolutely bricking it. She also told him not to hold onto the anger and feed into what he wants to see from him. He scoffed and told her that with all due respect, she hasn’t seen Paddy at his most insufferable.

He just wishes he wasn’t acting like Aaron had to choose. And he isn’t, out loud. But Robert knows Paddy’s hoping that if he pulls back from Aaron’s life, he’ll make him miss him enough to come back. Plus there’s the passive aggressive comments Aaron’s told Robert that Paddy’s given him on the few times they have spoken (“I just wish he could stop trying to be this savior and just be my dad again. He’s become so bitter, I can hardly recognise him”). 

“Don’t focus so much on what Paddy may or may not do. It’s Aaron’s day, so put your energy into that and don’t leave room for the negativity. If need be, just keep practising those breathing exercises and excuse yourself from the situation. The people who matter will understand.”

Robert nods. He’s glad Alison’s his counselor and that he didn’t end up with some know-it-all who looks at him and just sees a criminal. If it hadn't have been for her, who knows how long he would’ve stuck with this, if at all.

“Now. What about getting to the root of your anxiety? I know you mentioned some things that you weren’t comfortable telling me, but you thought you could talk to Aaron. Did you?”

“Yeah, I did, er, we did. Well, I guess it was mostly me… About that one thing in particular.”

She writes something in her notebook before looking back up at him. “And?”

“It went well. Way better than I could’ve hoped. I… I think we needed to have that conversation.”

He knows she still wishes he’d tell her what exactly happened, but she still seems pleased that he’s working on jumping over these hurdles.

*

**_5 january 2022_ **

When he first wakes up, all Aaron notices is the absence of Robert. Then, he hears laughter overtop of muffled pop radio. And finally, the smell of pancakes hits.

It’s Aaron’s birthday. He’s thirty.  _ Thirty _ . He’s never really thought much about what it’d be like to get to this point, but he’s enjoying it so far and he hasn’t even done anything yet.

He pads down the stairs to find Seb perched on the kitchen counter, barricaded safely by Robert. Robert’s guiding Seb and helping him slather the pancakes with butter. Liv’s got flour in her hair and she’s pouring juice. 

“What’s all this?”

Everyone freezes. Seb’s the first one to say something, through a mouthful of pancake.

“Hap’ birfday Daddy!”

“Thanks monkey,” Aaron finds himself making his way over to Robert’s side. “You didn’t have to do all this.”

Robert shrugs, “Wanted to. You deserve it.”

Aaron presses a kiss to his cheek and then another one to the top of Seb’s hair, which smells a lot like pancake batter. 

He turns to Liv, who sticks her hand out. “Right, you can stop there. I’ll hug you, but I’m drawing the soppiness line there.” 

She squints up at him, stubbornness painted on her face, and he pulls her in. 

***

Aaron’s laying on their bed, scrolling through his phone while Robert gets ready. His mum  _ insisted _ on having a birthday do because  _ “It’s not everyday your baby turns thirty!” _ And while Aaron never takes more than ten minutes to get ready for anything, Robert takes forever and a half.

“I really don’t get all the fuss about this. I’m only thirty,” Aaron calls out and he hears Robert huff.

“It’s a big deal! And it matters to Chas, so…” 

Aaron sighs. 

“And I’ll be on my best behavior tonight.”

He raises an eyebrow at no one. “Best behavior?”

Robert pokes his head out of the bathroom. “Well I assume Paddy’ll show up.”

“Will he? I mean I’m hardly pleased with him and he an’ me mum are on the rocks after he tried to lock you up and then she’s comin’ around to the idea of you an’ me, which he hates.”

“You’re still his kid.”

Aaron scoffs, “He’s got a funny way of showing it.”

Robert walks over to stand at the end of the bed, legs on either side of Aaron’s knees. Aaron puts down his phone to look up at him, propped up on his elbows. 

“He might hate me, but he loves you.”

“Well that’s the problem tho, innit?  _ I love you. _ ”

Robert shrugs, but Aaron can see he feels weird. Not at what Aaron said, he knows Aaron loves him. But he’s trying to pretend to not be upset with Paddy for Aaron’s sake. Something Paddy is not willing to do.

“Not everyone loves me, we know this,” Robert tries to cover with a sly grin and a wink, tries to show Aaron that it’s okay, tries to show him that he’d totally be fine facing the man who tried to frame him and send him back to hell. 

“Stop.” Aaron pulls on his jacket, causing the older man to fall down on top of him.

He presses a long kiss to Robert’s lips.

“At the end of the day, I choose you. I go where you go.”

Robert’s cheeks glow at Aaron’s words. Aaron presses a soft kiss to his jaw and pushes him back up to a standing position.

“C’mon. Liv’ll start shouting her head off if we don’t get a move on.” Aaron extends his hand and Robert takes it, pulling him to his feet and linking their fingers together.

***

To her credit, Chas didn’t go as over the top as one might have thought that she would.

She’d nixed the birthday banner in favor of some ambiguous gold streamers (“They could be for anything!”) and she’d managed to not have the entire pub burst into a rendition of “Happy Birthday,” so Aaron can’t complain too much.

Sure, she fusses over him when they walk in, but she tends to do that to an extent anyways, so he’ll let this one slide. Victoria’s made a cake and the Holey Scrap crew are present and Seb’s joining Harry in adorably playing with party horns. So yeah, he doesn’t mind this as much as he thought. 

***

Paddy shows up after dinner, card in hand and eyes constantly glancing between Aaron, Robert, and Chas. 

Robert just ignores the part of him that wants to go off, because there are children present. He turns towards where Cain and Debbie are talking about the garage.

“Y’know,” He jumps in, “Sometimes I really miss that place. Dunno why, I just do.”

“Maybe you can buy it off me one day, eh?” Cain says, mostly joking.

What Robert finds weird is how not against the idea he is.

Not that he could afford to buy a share there right now. But maybe one day. He’s not sure he wants to stay in haulage forever. Maybe he’ll bring it up in a session with Alison.

Soon enough, Debbie’s distracted by Dawn (Robert  _ knows _ that something’s gonna happen with those two) and Cain goes to get him and Moira more drinks, so Robert makes the decision to head off to the loo. 

When he finishes, Paddy’s there, looking like a poor man’s Humpty Dumpty. 

“Paddy,” Robert smirks, he’s not scared of a hard boiled egg. “We really shouldn’t meet like this. What would Aaron and Chas think?”

“Chas has me sleepin’ on the sofa, ‘cause of you.”

Robert rolls his eyes. “Oh really? All because of me? Definitely not because you tried to shop me to the police, then.”

He pauses. “They found the guy, by the way. The  _ real _ guy. Billy woke up and told ‘em. It was some guy from prison.” 

“I dunno why she’s suddenly back on board with you s-slithering your way back into Aaron’s life.”

“Well, first off, it’s not like we’re best mates, she’s just more open-minded than you, apparently. And second, Aaron’s not exactly looking for either of your approval. He just turned thirty, not five.”

Paddy huffs, “Aaron’ll see eventually. And-”

“And what, Paddy? He’ll have to choose? Why are you doing this to him? He doesn’t want to choose, he shouldn’t have to. I’m willing to be civil, for his sake. If he has to give up one of us, he’d be hurt. I don’t want that.”

“He… He doesn’t-”

Robert looks at him expectantly, “He doesn’t what? What could you possibly have to tell him that he doesn’t already know about me? I love him enough to move on from this. Please don’t do this.”

He walks out of the loo as Cain’s walking in.

Cain heard nearly everything.

“I’d give up with this whole ‘make Aaron choose me’ thing, if I were you.”

Paddy looks startled. “And why’s that?”

“Because if you don’t let him have both of ya in his life, then he  _ will _ choose. And he won’t choose you.”

***

Aaron notices Robert exit the loo and head outside. Sensing stress, Aaron excuses himself and follows him.

It’s snowing out, and bits of snow cling to Robert’s hair, golden in the light of the street lamps.

“You didn’t even bring your coat,” Aaron notes.

“I’m just getting some air,” Robert sighs, breath visible as he exhales, “You go on in, I’ll be back in just a minute.”

Aaron shuffles closer, turning Robert to face him. “Not until ya tell me why you look so stressed.”

“It’s fine, Aaron, I-”

“Robert.”

He closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. 

“Paddy might’ve had a word.”

He doesn’t have to be looking at Aaron to know he’s ready to march back in there, so he grabs his arm.

“Don’t. Honestly Aaron, leave it.”

“I hate this,” Aaron kicks some snow on the ground. “I hate feeling like I’m being torn in two.”

He sees Robert look guilty so he quickly continues, “This is  _ not _ your fault. I dunno why he’s being like this. I dunno how this happened.”

Paddy’s bitterness has taken hold of him. He wants Aaron to choose? Fine, he’ll choose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will technically be the last and then the epilogue after that
> 
> find me @ friendlycitrus on tumblr + @flahertydingle on twitter! 🍰


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> love is in the air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is technically the last chapter because the next one is the epilogue (which won't be too long). which... wow!!! thanks to everyone who's been reading, it really means a lot.

**_9 february 2022_ **

It’s a slow day, for both Holey Scrap and Home James. Aaron and Robert are the only ones in the portacabin. If Ellis weren’t right outside, they’d probably be making the most of it. Alas, if Ellis catches them (again) he’ll have a fit, so they’re just sitting quietly across from each other.

Eventually though, Robert gets fidgety and bored of the silence, so he breaks it.

“Do you wanna do somethin’ for Valentines?” He blurts the words out, staring at Aaron with just a tinge of pink in his cheeks.

He continues, more confidently, “I could wine-and-dine ya. Or rather, beer-and-dine you, if you’d prefer that. I know that’s more your style.”

Aaron clears his throat nervously, “I, uh- I actually already took care of that.”

Perplexity hits Robert like a truck. He wasn’t expecting that. Aaron’s not usually the one to make big plans.

“I got us a reservation at that posh place in Hotten. And then a hotel room for after. But if you-”

Robert cuts him off with a grin, crossing the portacabin to sit on the edge of Aaron’s desk. “You planned all this?”

Aaron nods, face burning.

“Liv’ll be busy with Gabby, but Dawn said she can take Seb. I figured it’d be nice, ya know? For us.”

“You hate cheesy Valentine's stuff though,” Robert states.

He shrugs, “But you don’t.”

“And you can’t stand annoying, loved-up couples. The restaurant’ll be chock-full of ‘em.”

“I can handle it, Rob,” Aaron tells him, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

He wonders if Robert can sense his nerves. He hates that he’s nervous. He knows why, but he still thinks it’s stupid. This is all stuff they’ve done before but… Aaron just feels like it’s different this time.

“You alright?” Robert’s voice brings him back.

Aaron frowns, “Hm? Oh, yeah. I’m fine.”

He reassures Robert with a smile and stands up, pressing his lips briefly to Robert’s cheek before going out to see if Ellis needs any help.

*

**_11 february 2022_ **

Robert pauses over Liv’s shoulder when he sees what she’s looking at.

“Are you looking at flowers?”

She quickly shuts her laptop and turns her head, ponytail whipping behind her.

“What? No!”

“Liv, I literally saw your screen. It’s okay.”

She groans, opening the computer again, “Ugh, I just don’t know what to do! I mean, she likes flowers, but what the hell kinda flowers do I get? And to make things even more fucking difficult, all these different flowers have different meanings!”

“Okay, okay, chill out and give me a minute, yeah?”

He runs upstairs, soon returning with his own computer.

“Give me meanings you want and I’ll look up the flowers and then you can make a list of ones that work and go from there.”

In the end, she picks out calla lilies (beauty), peonies (happy life), white jasmine (sweet love), lavender roses (love at first sight), and peach roses (loyalty). Plus some baby’s breath, which Robert suggests to “spruce it up a bit” (and it means everlasting love, so she figures that can only help).

Liv’s glad Robert’s around again. Aaron would have been absolutely useless at this. She tells Robert as much.

“It’s just not his area of expertise. He shows his affection in other ways.”

She wrinkles her nose. “Gross.”

He laughs, “That’s not what I meant.”

“Knowing you two, it could’ve been.”

*

**_12 february 2022_ **

Seb dashes into the house, pulling Liv behind him.

“Woah there! What’s up?” Aaron brings him to a halt and Liv looks grateful (and also a bit out of breath).

“Liv said we can make valentines for me mates! So I wanna do ‘em now!”

Said Liv looks like she regrets ever bringing the topic up to the four year old, but gives him a smile of encouragement when he looks at her anyways. 

“Gonna make one for Isaac an’ Dotty an’ Harry an’ Evie an’ Lucas an’” Seb continues to list off names while Aaron gives his sister a look that says  _ “what the hell have you started?” _

She shrugs apologetically, “I just mentioned it off-handedly while we were at the park and now he wants to go all in with it.”

Aaron rolls his eyes, “Right. Well I’ve got enough to think about without whatever mess he’s gonna create and  _ you _ started this, so… Good luck.”

“What could you possibly have that’s more important than helping me deal with this little love goblin?”

_ Oh, if only you knew…  _ Aaron thinks as he heads up the stairs.

**_14 february 2022_ **

Robert looks like a dream. Of course he does. It’s not that Aaron is surprised, he’s not. But in the low lighting of this restaurant, Robert goes from great to gorgeous.

Robert also notices Aaron staring from across their table, if his smirk is anything to go by.

Aaron mumbles a quiet “ _ shut up _ ,” feeling his face heat up, and Robert chuckles.

“Didn’t say anything.”

“No, but you were thinkin’ pretty loud.”

The blond arches an eyebrow, “So I’m not allowed to think anymore, then?”

“Probably for the best, if I’m honest.” Aaron can’t help the small smile that creeps onto his face. 

Sure, he’s in a blazer when he’d rather be in a hoodie. And they’re sat in between an awkward first date and a lackluster middle aged couple. But Robert’s happy. Which means Aaron’s happy. That’s just how it works.

***

Robert could tell Aaron was feeling nervous before they’d even left for Hotten. Why exactly he seems to be this way, Robert doesn’t know. It’s not like they’ve never gone out for dinner or gotten a hotel or celebrated Valentine's Day. Sure, big romantic gestures are more Robert’s thing and he was a bit surprised that Aaron was the one to plan all this, but he’s not complaining. And really, Aaron doesn’t seem like he’s in a bad way or anything. He was more at ease and content when they were in the restaurant, but maybe the good food and beer had something to do with it because in the taxi on the way to the hotel, Robert had to still Aaron’s leg with his hand more than once because the brunet was practically  _ radiating _ nervous energy. 

Once they’re in the hotel room, Robert presses their mouths together in a warm, buzzing kiss. That seems to do some good, as Aaron’s smiling when they pull apart.

“You gonna tell me what’s got you so on edge tonight?”

Aaron tries to pretend like he doesn’t know what Robert means, but they both know he’s not succeeding so he just groans and tells Robert to be patient.

And Robert’s in a good mood so he figures whatever happens, will happen. He turns to put their bags on a chair in the corner of the room but when he goes to look back at Aaron he’s met with:

“Don’t turn around.”

Robert laughs, “What?”

“Just don’t, alright?” The nerves have moved to Aaron’s voice. They’re not overpowering, but Robert can hear them. “Not yet.”

So he does as he’s told and waits for further instruction.

“This…” Aaron sighs, “This might end up lookin’ stupid, but… I wanna do it properly. For once.”

Robert doesn’t say anything.  _ Does he mean... _

“You can turn around now.”

And so he does. His heart catches in his throat.

Aaron’s down on one knee, with what Robert  _ knows _ to be his wedding ring in his hand.

The nerves make sense now.

Before Robert can say anything, Aaron stops him.

“Just shut up for a bit, yeah? Yes, I know it’s fucking soppy for me to do this on Valentines of all days, but so what?”

Robert gives a quiet, teary scoff. “ _ Charming. _ ”

“We’ve been on a bit of a roller coaster these past seven years and if all of that has taught me anything, it’s that we’re inevitable, Robert. It’s you and me. Always. There’s no stopping us, no matter who or what tries to get in our way.”

Aaron sniffs and shakes his head before continuing, “Anyways, this is me. Making a choice. This is me, choosing you. Forever. I love you, Robert. Always have, always will. So… Will you marry me? … Again?”

Robert just grins, resting his palm on Aaron’s damp cheek, “God, you’ve gone so soft.”

“Shut up.” But Aaron’s smiling right back at him. “Are ya gonna answer or…”

“Yeah, course I will. As if there’s any other option.”

He helps Aaron to his feet and pulls him into a searing kiss that they just melt into. 

They’ll do this a hundred times if they have to. Like Aaron said, they’re inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i decided to focus more on robert and aaron in this chapter because in the end, they know that the only important opinions on their relationship are coming from themselves. they know they love each other, and that's enough.
> 
> hope you've enjoyed this story! epilogue should be up tomorrow!
> 
> find me @ friendlycitrus on tumblr + @flahertydingle on twitter! 💖


	20. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 months later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a backyard wedding and a feeling of contentment

**_july 16 2022_ **

Robert makes his way through the buzz of celebration. It’s been an incredible day that moved into a brilliant evening that’s now a wonderful night. He honestly feels like he’s floating, as cheesy as that sounds (although Robert’s not afraid of a bit of sap). He’s felt like this before, a few times, where his entire being is just… so fucking happy. But this time it feels better. It feels more final. A good kind of final though. Final, but in the best way. Final-ly.

He exits through the back door of the Mill and the change in atmosphere is instant. He had been amongst everyone chattering away while Taylor Swift played in the background (“Lover” - Robert’s not ashamed to admit he loves the song (and the entire album)), so to go from that to practically no noise at all except for the quiet rustle of leaves is almost deafening. 

He notes all this as he walks over to where a certain someone is sitting by himself. 

Well, maybe walk isn’t the right term. It’s more like he gravitates over to him. Like he can’t help it, even if he were to try.

“Thought I might find you out here.” Robert runs his hand through his husband’s hair, freed from product sometime after the ceremony (probably during the cheeky snog session they’d had when they’d snuck upstairs after the speeches.)

Aaron gives him a tired, but genuinely happy smile.

“Sorry, it was all just getting to be a bit much, ya know?”

“I know.” Robert sits next to him and Aaron’s hand finds his immediately.

They don’t need to say anything else, so they just bask in the glow of the moon and the string lights strewn across the Mill’s backyard. They’ve come a long way over the past seven years, and after the last two, it’s hard to believe that they’re married…  _ again _ . But of course they are, how could they not? In every universe, in every timeline, it’s always going to be them. Together. Always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that's it for meet me in the afterglow! thank you so much to everyone who has read and supported this story (+ wwwaf!), i'm truly grateful for all of your comments, kudos, messages, tweets, etc. 💕
> 
> another super huge thanks to the one who has been helping me since day one of we were wild and fluorescent - fran (@ 2016moonlight on tumblr) 💖 i'm seriously so grateful for her 💗
> 
> i'm not going to say i'm done writing for this universe, because i'm not, but i will be taking a bit of a break to focus on other fics (still robron tho) to work on. i do have the beginning workings of a third installation (affectionately called the threequel) started, so hopefully in the next few months or so you will start seeing that. 
> 
> thanks again to everyone who has followed this series 💗💗💗
> 
> \- eb
> 
> find me @ friendlycitrus on tumblr + @flahertydingle on twitter! ✨

**Author's Note:**

> find me @ friendlycitrus on tumblr + @flahertydingle on twitter!!! 💓


End file.
